Pokémon: Unlucky Break
by Slime-Hunter26
Summary: A young man who awaits the release of the new pokémon games and has long since lost interest in the anime now finds himself in a world similar to that of the anime. Was it good luck or his normal misfortune that brought him here? or was it a different reason entirely. Watch as he travels through a world learning as he goes that not everything will follow the same old script.
1. Chapter 1: Just My Luck, Huh

Pokémon: Unlucky Break

Chapter 1: Just My Luck, Huh

 **A/N: Alright so this is finally done to start things off this was somewhat inspired from 'A Surprising Journey' by- Spidey108 which is a fairly good story so check it out if you haven't. Now I want to make this perfectly clear before you start read this story, this was made with the expressed purpose to give me a form of stress relief because lately life for me has been extremely stressful be it school, family, life itself, or even actually writing my other stories. Now don't get me wrong I love writing them but the amount of research and effort I put into them is really stressful and I just need something that doesn't take that same amount and so this is born. So, enjoy I suppose.**

 **Warning: There is a lot of swearing if you don't like that then don't read this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

A young man was sitting in the confines of his room muttering to himself as he checked his phone on occasion all the while doing something on his computer. This continued on for a about an hour till finally he got up from his seat to stretch.

"It's finally done," he muttered with a sigh as he took a glance at his monitor.

The monitor had a window open that showed that the young man was on a site called showdown, and from what could be gather from the monitor it seemed the young man was constructing a team of sorts.

"Now all I have to do is breed up this team and have them ready for Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon then this will be completely done,' he remarked as his gaze began to shift towards the ceiling. 'This team will definitely be one of the better teams I constructed for the main story even more so since I'm breeding the whole team instead of just one of them,' he grew a feral grin before it shifted back into a small frown. 'but whether this team is good enough to beat Twister's team or not is another matter entirely," he said with a small defeated sigh as he dropped right back into his seat.

"I swear that man has way too much luck he'll probably manage to catch himself another demon,' the young man shudder at the thought. 'As if the ones he had weren't bad enough, but if he manages to get another one on top of that with the added bonus of his amazing luck, I might as well just raise a white flag at the beginning of the match."

He gave another sigh before shutting down his desktop. While it was in the process of shutting down the young man brought his gaze back towards the ceiling. "Seriously Lady Luck what did I do that warrants all the bad luck that I get… If reincarnation is real and it was something that one of my past lives did than I honestly don't see why I should pay the price for their actions,' he sighed again. 'Or maybe you just like to torment me and if that's the case then… why me?" he finished barely above a whisper but, like he expected he received no answer and he couldn't help but let out another sigh.

Once his desktop completely shut off he check his phone to see the percentage "Huh, forty-five percent that should be enough for me to read a chapter or two of a fanfic, but which one to choose… or better yet a good long one to read those are hard to come by though hmm… Ah screw it'll take too long to pick one maybe I should watch some anime or something. Twister did say that the Sun and Moon anime was pretty good… and from what I saw from the first few episodes it definitely surpassed the X and Y one, but then again Black and White was better than X and Y so that's not saying much…"

He sat there contemplating his choices but eventually decided to just look for a fanfic since his interest for the anime had been lost for quite some time. After a few hours of looking to no avail he gave up and went to sleep.

* * *

The young man stirred in his bed and clenched his head as it began to pound from a horrible headache he managed to get for no reason in particular. He soon tried to roll out of bed as he would normally do each morning but, unlike the other mornings he managed to slam his gut into something causing him to edge away from whatever it was that he slammed into, he however ended up fall out of bed making him land face first into the floor all of which just added to the pain of his headache.

He finally managed to open his eyes. His vision was a bit blurry but as soon as he opened his eyes first thing he saw was a Snorlax beanbag on the floor _'what the hell,'_ he thought to himself. _'I don't remember getting one of those. If I remember correctly they went for about like five hundred dollars last time I check so there's was no way I bought it or wanted one bad enough that my parents got me one because last time I checked it was nowhere near my birthday, or Christmas plus if anything I would rather get a switch then a freakin beanbag for that much money.'_

He took his eyes off the beanbag and began to finally take note of the room he was in that looked nothing like his. _'The hell? Where the fuck am I? Was I kidnapped? But for what? It's not like my family's rich or anything. So, ransoms out of the question than why kidnap me? it doesn't make sense if there's no benefit. Then again human trafficking is a thing… But wouldn't I be tied up if that was the case? Ugh this isn't making any sense!'_ he began to scratch his head in frustration.

As he did that he ended up noticing something else in the process _'my nails… their short but I don't remember cutting them. My hands to the skin tone is slightly darker than normal but I don't go out much so it shouldn't be like this.'_ With this new discovery he decided to get a better look at himself to spot any other differences that he hadn't notice. So, he walked up to the TV he noticed was in the room, and as soon as his eyes saw his own reflection they had widen.

He wiped his head around the room looking for something, anything, that could help him bring his mind back to rational thought. He quickly spotted something, it looked like a Clefairy pencil sharpener with a pencil still in it. He pulled the pencil out of it and raised it up high. Once he got it as high as he could he brought it down striking his own leg. Gritting his teeth as he felt the pencil pierce through his skin causing him to bleed in the process. He took a few deep calming breaths to get his mind back on track.

"Okay Hunter calm down. Take a few breaths think rationally here… well as rationally as one can get in one of these situations. Then lay down the facts as you know them," he said to himself.

He took a few more breaths before speaking again "okay so the facts I'm no longer in my own world I'm in the pokémon one. Which one? Most likely the anime one but that's purely based of the fact I'm no longer in my body I'm in Ash's. I need more information before I can say for sure this is the anime one for all I know this could be a different universe entirely. Dam multi dimensions are confusing but at least it's not time travel…" he cursed under his breath after taking another look around the room spotting what appeared to be a broken clock.

"Of. Fucken. Course. Thanks Lady Luck! That's what I needed! You know send me to another dimension right when Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon are around the corner! while simultaneously sending me back in time!' he said with sarcasm latching on to every word. 'Though I suppose there's a silver lining, it's the pokémon world so that's a plus definitely could have been worse like Higurashi bad," he shivered at the thought.

"Yeah… it definitely could have been worse, but in all honest if I had a choice in this I would have definitely chosen to go to the Toaru Majutsu no Index world because city of science that's like my dream place," he commented with a sigh.

"Well I suppose there's no point in sitting here doing nothing,' he said getting up with a stretch. 'I guess Oak's lab is where I'm supposed to go and if memory serves it's not that far from here. Should I run there? Nah, there's not much of a point in rushing since I'm already late, plus I'd rather not run into Gary." After that he went to find shoes before heading out.

* * *

Hunter walked at a bit of a leisure pace down the dirt road. It had been an honestly surprise to him how easy it was to spot Oak's lab. Then again, his lab was on top of a hill with a big windmill like structure as a part of it. So, it shouldn't have been that big a surprise.

As Hunter made his way to Oak's lab it seemed that a large crowd of people was beginning to leave the front gate of the lab. _'Seems Gary is already on his way. That's good, I won't have to deal with him then. I honestly don't know if I could resist the urge to punch him straight in his smug ass face. I know he gets better later on, but I really hate arrogant people even more so if they're a narcissus. Gary just so happens to be both of those, and my short temper would not like his presents one bit,'_ he mused.

 _'Funny how most people in my situation would probably try and find a way to get back to their world. I honestly don't see the appeal of going back. There was really nothing there for me, given some games maybe but the little things can only hold you down for so much. My life was really noth-.'_

"So, you decided to show up after all," a voice said breaking him from his muse.

He looked up to see Professor Oak standing before him "ah yeah, about that…. Hehe… some stuff kind of happened this morning," Hunter said while scratching the back of his head sheepishly with a sheepish chuckle.

Oak gave him a one over he seemed to want to comment on something till his eyes saw Ash's leg and a bit of concern leaked into his eyes "Are you alright Ash?" he asked.

Hunter gave him a confused look before following to where Oak was pointing at. As he followed it he noticed that the leg he stabbed was currently still bleeding. "Oh, that yeah just a little incident that happened this morning nothing to worry about honestly," he said trying to wave off the Professor's concern.

It didn't keep the worry out of the Professor's eyes but he nodded, "Alright if you say so, but if you need there should be some band aids and alcohol wipes in my lab," Oak offered which prompted Hunter to nodded in acceptance.

After that they headed into Oak's lab. Where Hunter was quickly given a band aid and alcohol wipe for his small injury. Which he quickly applied to the wounded area. With that out of the way they headed for the room were Oak kept the pokémon for beginning trainers.

"Now Ash since you were late we don't have any of the standard starters left,' Oak began. 'However, there is one pokémon we have left but I must warn you there is a bit of a problem with this one."

"It's fine a bit of a challenge never hurt anyone, right?" Hunter said to reassure Oak.

"Well if you're fine with it I see no reason to keep you waiting," he said as he pressing a few buttons on the incubator causing it to open and show a pokéball with a lightning bolt sticker on it raised from the center of the device.

 _'Here we go,'_ he thought to himself as Oak released the pokémon from the ball. But to his surprise when the energy took form it was smaller and the ears and tail were forming differently _'wait isn't this supposed to be a Pikachu?'_

As the light died down the small pokémon blinked at him and Oak a few times before tilling its round head and squeaked curiously at them. The pokémon that was before them was a small mouse with pale yellow fur and black fur on the tips of its ears, it's collar, and tail. The small pokémon's tail and ears were a bit angular. It possessed dark brown eyes and pink cheek pouches.

It took a bit for Hunter to regain his composure, but when he did he had to ask "is that a Pichu?"

Oak nodded in response. "Yes, though not the best choice for beginning trainers do to their behavior, But I'm sure you are up for the task Ash." He said in a tone that held confidence in it.

Hunter watch the Pichu carefully as he remembered the first episode of the anime all too well, and he really didn't want to get shocked. Slowly he put his hand out to allow the Pichu to sniff it as a sign to show he meant no harm. The Pichu on the other hand didn't like how close the human was to him so he gave off warning sparks making Hunter back off.

"Um, Professor?" he asked.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I remember reading about Pichu's a while back and I was wondering aren't they supposed to be playful and mischievous? not 'I'm going to zap your face off.'" he had a feeling he knew what the Professor was going to respond with but he just wanted to be sure on it.

Oak sheepishly scratch his cheek "well yes, but that's the majority. Much like humans pokémon also have a wide range of different personalities," Hunter nodded _'yep that's about what I expected.'_

Hunter cleared his throat before speaking. "Hey there Pichu my name's Ash and I'm your new trainer I hoping we could get along" he said reaching a hand out towards Pichu. In response Pichu narrowed its eyes and gave him a small hiss.

Hunter retracted his hand. _'You know if it wasn't for the fact that Pichu is possibly thinking of ways to kill me this would be a very cute act.'_

"Well how about we cut a deal? huh,' he asked making Pichu look at him quizzingly. 'I won't put you in your pokéball if you don't want to go in, but if it's an extreme emergency I hope you will understand. Also, would you at least be willing to follow me around?" he asked.

Pichu thought about it before chirping its own demands. Which made Hunter give an awkward smile "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you want me to keep a good few inches of distance between us?" he got a nod in response.

"Alright cool."

Oak smile as he watches the two interact with each other. He had a feeling the two would get along just fine, but even so he couldn't shake of the feeling that something was off about Ash. The way he talked and the way he acted was as if he was a totally different person. Though he did think that he might just be overthinking it a bit, but he just knew that something wasn't right about him but he couldn't put a finger on just what it was. He might need to bring it up with Delia later to confirm his suspicions.

Oak pulled himself from his thoughts as he realized Ash and Pichu were staring at him. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Ah yes now that you two are acquainted you will be needing this Ash,' he said pulling out a small red device and five pokéballs. 'I assume you already know what these are?" he got a nodded in responsive.

Oak handed him the items. "Well then Ash I'll wishing you the best of luck on your journey."

Hunter nodded. "Thanks Professor."

Oak smiled at him. "No problem Ash, now don't get into any trouble while you're out there, Okay?"

"I'll try not to, bye Professor," he said with a small wave, before heading out of the lab with Pichu following him from several paces behind.

As soon as Hunter got out of the lab he was greeted by a small group of people. He knew why they were there of course, but he still tensed up. Being in front of this many people, it just made his anxiety act up and this didn't go unnoticed by Pichu either who gave him a small squeak to get him to start moving.

Hunter gave Pichu a small glance before walking abide stiffly towards the group "m-mom," he stuttered out in a voice barely above a whisper which caused him to curse himself mentally while Pichu to give him a weird look.

"Oh, Ash I gather up some of our neighbors to see you off. Also, you forgot your bag,' She said as she looked him over. 'It appears you also forgot to change out of your pajamas," she added with an amused smirk.

Hunter let out a sheepish chuckle in truth he didn't really know where Ash put his clothes, nor did he know where the bathroom was, and for him it was habit to take a shower before changing to new clothes. He didn't really feel like looking for it, plus he really wasn't ready to see the _rest_ of his new body. Given at his age as well as his general attitude towards most things he really should not care, but this had nothing to do with what normal people would think of when it came to why he wasn't willing to do it. It was for a much simpler reason being he was not ready to ruin his childhood yet _'I did it once when I learn the truth behind Spirited Away I'm not doing it again until it's absolutely necessary.'_

"Yeah, I was kind of in a rush this morning," he lied.

Delia shook her head in response. "What am I going to do with you,' she said with a sigh before a sad smile formed on her face, and she pulled him into a hug which caused him to tense more than he already was before he awkwardly returned it. 'I'm going to miss you."

"Y-yeah me too," he stuttered out.

Once she pulled away from the hug she looked at Pichu, who was standing there patiently watching them from a short distance. "So, are you going to introduce me to your friend," she asked.

"Oh, that's Pichu, and Pichu this is my mom."

Pichu squeaked a greeting but stayed a good distance away from everyone while Delia gave him a small wave "not much of a people person?" she asked.

 _'Hehe… that makes two of us,'_ Hunter mused to himself. "Yeah you could say that,' Hunter look to see where the sun was. 'Well I better start heading off to get a good start on my journey. Bye mom," and with that he speed-walked out of there with Pichu hot on his tail. As he had no desire to be anywhere near this many people.

Soon the people began to head home, and Delia was about to do that same while she was thinking about Ash's odd behavior till Professor Oak stopped her. "He seemed off to you to didn't he?" he asked.

She nodded, "Maybe he's trying to be more mature?"

Oak chuckled, "Maybe."

* * *

It wasn't until Hunter realized he had somehow managed to get to the beginning of Route 1 for him to come to a stop and gather his thoughts. _'Damn, I probably made a scene back there. I've never been good in front of a lot of people. That's the reason why I wasn't any good at giving presentation. I probably sounded like a scared little kid that got caught breaking a vase,'_ he groaned at the thought.

He would have continued his musing, if it wasn't for the questioning squeak that pulled him back to reality… well his _new_ reality he supposed. He glanced down to where the squeak came from and found that it was from Pichu who gave him a questioning look.

"Ah you're probably wondering what that was about, right?" he got a nodded in response.

"Well there's not much to say really, it's just I don't do too good in crowds I tend to get a little… ah, I don't know ah, anxie? I think that's the right word, or I'm just not pronouncing it right… ah, whatever I just don't do well with people that's the best way to put it," Pichu gave him a nod of understanding.

 _'I probably would have handle it better if I had a hoodie. Those always tend to make me feel like ten times safer, speaking of which…'_

"Hey Pichu I'm going to change out of these so can you be on lookout?" Pichu shot him an odd look before shrugging indifferently. Hunter stared at the small mouse for a few seconds before deciding that was an 'okay' from the pokémon before proceeding to change behind some tree.

Once Hunter finished changing everything BUT his underwear since he really, really didn't want to murder his already critically wounded childhood. He came out from behind the tree and motion for Pichu to start following him.

"So…,' he began breaking the small bout of silences that surround them. 'are you okay with me scanning you? Cause I'd like to get a look at what you are capable of," he asked to which the small mouse gave another indifferent shrug too. It was a good to see that the small mouse was at least willing to be somewhat cooperative. Though there was high doubt that the small mouse would be willing to battle for him but as they say 'we'll cross that bridge when we get to it.'

Hunter quickly removed the pokédex from his pocket, and he was slightly surprised at how easy it was to use, because as soon as he flipped it open it immediately flickered on and began the scan.

" _Pichu, The Tiny Mouse Pokémon. Despite its small size, it can zap even adult humans. However, if it does so, it also surprises itself._ ' Pichu snorted at the small description the device gave on its species and Hunter couldn't help but roll his eyes at the small mouse. ' _This Pichu is Male and has the abilities Static: which may paralysis any pokémon that makes physical contact with this pokémon and Lighting Rod: which draws in electric moves to power itself up. This Pichu knows the moves: Thunder Shock, Charm, Tail Whip, Sweet Kiss, Electric Terrain, Fake Out, and Wish_."

Hunter eyes widen at the last three moves that were listed off but, he composed himself and gave a low whistle. "Three fucken egg moves. God damn, granted they may not be powerful, but they sure as hell are versatile,' he turns towards Pichu. 'You sir are going to become one hell of a monster once you evolve," Pichu scuffed at his compliment prompting Hunter to shrugged in turn.

"I'm going to take a gander and say that you master all but Fake Out and Wish?" he got a nod from the mouse.

"I figured as much Thunder Shock is a low level electric type move, and it's more instinctive than anything so it shouldn't take too long to master. Same could be said about Charm, Tail Whip and, Sweet Kiss. So that leaves your egg move Electric Terrain considering it's an electric type move you probably didn't have much trouble mastering it. Unlike your last two egg moves which are not electric so they may take bit to master," he got another nod from Pichu confirming his theory.

To him it just made logical sense for that to be the case, plus it wasn't like this was the first time Hunter thought about how things worked in the pokémon world. Given not all logic could be applied, but he was happy that some of the logic he understood worked in this world because in all honestly, he'd probably attempt to off himself if he heard the pokédex stating anything close to having unlocking a move or ability. Some might say that was being a bit extreme but not to him especially in this circumstance. Where if the world where he would most likely be spending the rest of his life in were not to make any logical sense to him it would just be utter hell plus, from what he could gather from this world it was mostly likely a slightly more _realistic_ version of the pokémon universe meaning levels should not exist or anything of that sort, because that would be very, very stupid in his opinion but alas this mind rant was for another time as Pichu was giving him an odd look for spacing out.

"Sorry about that just lost in thought shall we move on," he got a squeak in response which lead them to continue forward onto Route 1.

* * *

Continuing down the dirt path of Route 1 both trainer and pokémon were looking out at the wilderness that surrounded them. One did it because there was nothing better to do while the other did it because he enjoyed viewing nature even if he rarely went outside back in his world.

 _'This is still so… surreal,'_ Hunter thought to himself as he watched several different wild pokémon running about in the vast fields of Route 1. _'oddly enough this isn't as hard as I thought it would be to accept that I've been sent to a different world. It's just really mined blowing is all. Never in a million years would it have crossed my mind that I would be sent to a different world, much less the pokémon one. Twister might've berated me for saying that if he were here since I used to claim that I always predicted every possible outcome no matter how unlikely it may be, but to be fair I only meant negative ones, not whatever this is!'_ he sighed to himself.

 _'I'm not even sure about certain things anymore... It would be pointless to attempt making predictions on what's to come… it won't stop me from making some even if it is pointless. I guess that's the plus of being an overthinker still doesn't change how pointless it is,'_ he mused with another sigh. _'I have little to no knowledge about this world… okay I will admit that's a bit of a lie. I do have some knowledge, but not enough to make accurate or even close to accurate predictions. I still need to know more, like if this is a world closer in relation to the anime or the games, or even the manga'_ he shuddered at the last thought.

 _'I really, really hope it's not too close to the manga. I would be at a serious disadvantage then. If I knew or was capable of predicting an outcome like this I would have read the manga more,'_ he shook his head to clear his thoughts. _'Stop, now is not the time to think of that. Let's get back on track, go over what you know, and then make a plan.'_

 _'Okay one, this world has various numbers of different elements like how the pokédex has way more functions than what was show in the anime or the games. Such function included more in-depth info on pokémon like their diets, possible moves to teach, move info to help teach and train a pokémon, info on their physiology, and so much more. This shows a similarity to how I thought the pokédex would or rather should work, not only that but it's fairly close to how some of the fanfictions I read portrayed the pokédex.'_

 _'Two, pokémon don't have a limit on the moves they can learn. This is something that makes sense on a logical standpoint, after all you don't forget how to do something just to learn something new that would honestly be horrible if life worked like that.'_

 _'Three, abilities are a part pokémon's physiology. This derive or is rather similar to how I thought abilities would work if the world I lived in had pokémon in it.'_

 _'Four, unlocking moves or abilities is not a thing. That's pretty good because this means levels do not exist which also makes sense because if this is a somewhat more…' he sighed. 'Realistic… man I hate that word. Anyways if it's that then in this world levels won't be a thing, meaning training will be a lot more difficult rather than just having your pokémon getting random moves on the spot, meaning I will need to train my pokémon to learn them. More difficult true but in turn more rewarding and satisfying plus that would mean I wouldn't need to fight and beat up a bunch of wild pokémon just to level up. Sure, in the games it may be okay since well it's a game how else could they program it? but here… in this sort of setting… that just wouldn't feel right.'_

 _'Five, natures don't exist. Makes sense I supposed natures only had real purpose in the games, however in a setting like this they wouldn't work so well, but pokémon still have personalities much in the same way humans do. So, pokémon wouldn't be born with a set personality and stay that way for the rest of their life, meaning much like how a human's is born with personality they can change depending on their environment they are raised in.'_

 _'And lastly, I think… six, I am now Ash meaning that the anime is a definite base influence, but by how much is still an unknown factor. Plan of actions, continue on to see what happens. If a want is there catching a pokémon is okay as the timeline seems to be fairly different, evidence Pichu. Keeping things, the same as the timeline from the anime would be nearly impossible as my personality is nothing like Ash, and I won't try to be like him. Plus, my mere presence is an anomaly in of itself, that's is bound to cause shifts in the timeline.'_

 _'With that set I guess I should start getting to know Pichu, and if this is anything like the anime I want to see if I can get a Spearow I always like the Spearow line more than the Pidgey line anyways, plus I don't want to deal with an angry Fearow later on so it would be the best choice honestly. Unless the rules of time make it so that I will have to deal with an angry Fearow no matter what, then my choice really does not matter. Welp, no more dilly-dallying time to actually do something instead of just thinking to myself.'_

"So, Pichu,' Hunter said gaining the small pokémon's attention. 'From how you acted at the lab I guess it's safe to say you don't like humans," Pichu snorted in response. Hunter assumed that the small Pichu was think somewhere along the lines of 'that's an understatement.'

Hunter proceed to shrug in response. "I can't really blame you though it's a fact really, humans suck,' at his statement Pichu whipped his head around so fast that Hunter though the mouse would have snapped his own neck if he went any faster. The small mouse then gave him an odd look that made Hunter crack a grin. 'What? You think just because I'm a human I have to like my own species," Pichu nodded at him prompting him to snort.

"That's a naive way of thinking Pichu but considering how young you are I suppose being a little naive is okay," Pichu chatter loudly at him. He assumed was something along the lines of 'what are you talking about!? your young too!'

"Oh, you have no idea,' Hunter muttered under his breath which Pichu heard him say but didn't outwardly show it. 'Well, in any case I suppose age has little to do with being naïve,' he said with a shrug. 'It has more to do with how you grow up and what you were taught… I think then again you can be born as someone who remains naive no that's not the right word ignorant? No that doesn't seem right… you know what, whatever let's move on from this topic, or get back on the original topic at hand."

"So, continuing on, yeah, some humans tend to not like each other, and some outright hate each other whether it's a reasonable reason or not. I'll leave it you try to figure out where I belong on that scale," he said with a shrug.

"But I'm curious as to why you don't like em. Considering the amount of egg moves you have, you must to have been breed by a breeder. Adding in the fact that you didn't outright attack me and the Professor back there you obviously weren't breed from a mill, or some other horrible place like that which is most likely, and probable illegal. Plus, if that were the case I don't think the Professor would give you to me as a starter. So, you were most likely breed into a nice place and by someone most likely working for the League, right?" Pichu tensed as Hunter listing off his assumption, it took a bit before he relaxed a bit and responded to Hunter with a cautious nod.

"So, with that in mind the only conclusion that can be made of this is that something happened while you were there that made distrustful towards humans. Out of all the possible conclusions that can be made the most probable conclusion is that a third party was involved that caused this outcome in you," he got another nod from the Pichu.

"Well I suppose that's all I need to know for now,' he concluded with a careless shrug causing the Pichu to look at him in surprise which resulted with the small mouse leaking some electricity out which in turn caused Hunter to flinch a bit at the action. 'Look I can already get a pretty good idea as to what had happened, but nothing is ever solid without confirmation. Plus, whatever happen to you is your business not mine I'm not going to pry any further than I already have. I don't know any more details. I only needed to know the base amount of info, and that's about all I needed to know, but if at all possible in the future that you would want me to know the full story than I'll listen ok, but till then the base amount is all I need. Plus, I'm tired of this tense atmosphere so, we need a change of topic."

A bunch of emotions flashed through Pichu's eyes as well as the expressions that formed on his face. He soon got ahold of himself before sighing and squeaking something to himself that Hunter assumed was something of 'humans' which made him chuckle a bit.

With the conversation done Hunter finally began to take in his surroundings. He was being to notice that the surrounding area looked oddly familiar. _'hmm… where I see this place…,'_ he looked around noticing some of the placement of the trees as well as the locations where of some pokémon were. _'Wait a minute this is where Ash was when he encountered the Spearow meaning the Spearow should be around here somewhere… Ah! there it is!'_ true to his thoughts there was a lone Spearow walking among the grass.

Hunter turn to face Pichu "hey, Pichu,' he called out gaining the small mouse's attention. 'Are you willing to help me out in a battle?' he asked which earned him a scoff from the mouse, who then proceed to run up a very familiar looking tree which in turn caused him to sigh. 'Can't blame me for asking it's not like I'm was gonna force you to do it anyways,' he gave another sigh. 'Welp, time for plan B might be very stupid, but I can at least try, as they say 'No pain no gain'," he remarked while digging through his backpack while Pichu watched him from the tree.

"Let's see there has to be something in here that I can use, pokémon food, crackers, snacks, anything that is food related really,' he continued muttering to himself as he dug into the backpack. He soon pulled out a box with some kind of snack inside. 'Huh, I wonder what this is,' he said while opening the box to pull out one of whatever was inside it, which turned out to be a small cream-colored cookie that he quickly popped into his mouth. 'Oh! This taste like something I've had before. Hell, they look like them too, what was the name of that brand again? It was Nilla Wafers wasn't it? Man, these are good they're just what I needed, but before that,' he reached into the box and pulled out two more. 'Hey Pichu! Catch!" he yelled tossing one of the cookies he pulled out to the small mouse who barely managed to catch it. After safely catching the small mouse chatter angrily at him to which he promptly ignored. 'You must be a bit hungry right about now so eat up, and trust me on this one they're good," he said walking off with his left hand holding the other cookie he had pulled out while his right was in his jacket pocket.

Pichu glared at him before looking at the cookie that was given to him, he eyed it curiously before giving it a few experimental sniffs after a bit the small mouse decided to take a few small nibbles. He soon let out a content squeak before digging into it which was basically rapidly nibbling at it. Maybe the human who called himself Ash wasn't that bad a bit rude but not bad, or maybe it was his stomach doing the thinking. Pichu wasn't really sure nor did he care as he was to busy trying to savor the taste of the small cookie that was given to him.

Hunter watched the small mouse from the corner of his eye. A small smile formed on his face as he watches him happily nibble at the cookie. He even had to admit himself that these cookies were damn good, and that's saying something since for as long as he could remember he has always be a man of chocolate. It wasn't that he hated vanilla he just never thought much of it but these cookies were almost able to give him the same amount of satisfaction as chocolate did, and that was honestly really hard to pull off.

As he approached the lone Spearow the small bird turned to see what was approaching it. The bird narrowed its eyes cautiously watching the human draw near. Waiting to see what the human would do, any moves the human made that the avian didn't like it would be sure to call the rest of its flock.

Hunter soon came to a stop when he reached what thought he believed was a reasonable distance from the avian. He then kneeled down and offered the avian the cookie he had as the bird tilted its head at him trying to understand the human motive.

"Go on take it,' Hunter offered. 'it's good trust me. I just wanted to share some of the snacks I had with some of the pokémon around here so just take it,"

The avian watch him cautiously before looking at the cookie. The Spearows gaze shifted back and forth from the human to the cookie before quickly snatching the cookie from the human and began to eat it. The avian's eyes widen after the first few bites of the small cookie. The avian immediately took a liking to the cookie.

Hunter watch as the Spearow ate the cookie _'huh, it appears I'm not the only one that likes those,'_ he mused. After it looked like the Spearow was getting close to finishing Hunter began walking back to where Pichu was. As he did so he called back to the avian gaining its attention. "Hey if you want some more follow me and I'll get you some. I just need to check up on someone."

The avian thought about it for a bit before following the human to get more of those snacks. As the avian followed him however, it noticed the small mouse in the tree which caused his instincts to begin kicking in which made the Spearow assess Pichu as a threat to its territory, and to neutralize the mouse as fast as possible.

Hunter in the meantime was continuing to walk towards Pichu until he felt some wind brush past him and saw something speeding towards Pichu. "What the hell- oh come on! How did this happen?!" he shouted as he watched Spearow dive begin to harass Pichu causing the small mouse to squeak in alarm and attempt to dodge the hits from the branch which he was currently perched on.

Having already known where this was going Hunter grabbed and expanded a pokéball within his pocket. Readying it for when Pichu would attack Spearow with a Thunder Shock. As Spearow started divebombing Pichu from the air.

Soon one of the dives caused Pichu to slip nearly completely off the branch he was on, but he managed to get a grip on the branch before then and held on for dear life. As soon as the Spearow closed in on Pichu the small mouse prepared and fired a powerful Thunder Shock causing the avian to give out a loud shriek of pain.

Hunter prepare to throw the ball as soon as he saw Pichu fur begin to coat itself with small electrical arcs. He inhaled a deep breath and held it in for a bit before exhaling. "Terrible aim please fail me now!" he muttered to himself before tossing the ball.

To his surprise as well as relief the ball had actual managed to hit the avian, as the avian fell to the ground. Both him and Pichu watch as the ball rocked back and forth with a red light from the center of the ball blinked on and off every so often before the ball finally came to a complete stop.

They both let out a sigh of relief before Pichu spun around and hissed at Hunter to which he could only assumed was an accusation making him sigh once again. "Look Pichu how was I supposed to know that was going to happen? all I did was offer the Spearow to join us for a snack," he defended. In truth he had a gut feeling that something like this might happen, but he just chose to ignore it.

Pichu didn't seem too pleased with the excuse and hissed something at him again, which caused him to sigh once more. "Pichu come on, think about it. Why would I plan on him attacking you? To what make you fight for me or something? I'll admit that I'm willing to fight dirty but even I have standards and if you didn't want to fight then I wasn't gonna force you to, got it?" he asked the small mouse who in turn nodded reluctantly with a huff.

"Admittedly, I should have figured that this would happen, After all Spearows are very territorial" Hunter muttered to himself as he went to go pick up the ball that had captured said avian.

Pichu had overheard Hunter and began to chatter to himself and snickered a bit at what was most likely the mouse making fun of him. Hunter was about to comment on it till he saw Pichu's ears twitch and then stiffen soon after.

He was about to ask what was wrong before he was answered by loud ear-piercing shrieks in the distance. That made him wonder if things were just fated to happen, and that the laws of time tried to rule out another outcome no matter what one does to try and change it, but he shook his head to stop himself as now was not the time to contemplate the rules of time.

Hunter glanced at Pichu. "Run, right?" he got a nod in response, and soon after the both of them began to run off, hoping to get as far away as they could.

But that hope was futile as it did not take long for the Spearow flock to catch up to them. Talons and beaks from all angles cutting, scratching, clawing away at them as they ran. Hunter was by far worse off as the talons began to break through skin causing him to bleed. Pichu was faring a bit better since pokémon were by far more durable than humans.

However, being what was classified as a baby pokémon meant it would not take long for talons to start doing more major damage and as to prove this Pichu began to bleed as well. All the attacks, the running, and the pain were too much for the small mouse to handle so he soon collapsed, but even so the Spearows did not let up on their attacks. They instead began to flock all over Pichu, practical piling on him.

Hunter cursed as he saw what was happening to Pichu with his one good eye, as the other was forced to stay shut since one of the avians manage to hit his forehead with a talon right above is left eye causing the spot to bleed which in turn made a trail of blood right down his face over said eye. He rushed forward pushing and smacking the Spearows that got in his way, trying desperately to get to Pichu before the flock could successfully kill the small mouse.

As Hunter was trying to retrieve Pichu none of the Spearows would let up on their attacking him. Claw wounds began to overlap each other, newer ones got deeper, and old ones that got more so as claws made their way back into them. He finally managed to get to the small mouse, who in turn was barely conscious when he got there. Hunter picked him up and cradle the pokémon in his arms. Pichu was batter, bruise, wounded, and blood coating some of his fur. He a brief grimace formed on his face, it was gone as soon as it formed as he had to focus on running away from these damned birds.

He grit his teeth while running as he could feel the intense pain all over him. Tears were beginning to form in his eye mixing in with some blood that trailed down his face blurring his vision. He tried to blink it away to clear his vision but only succeeded in worsening it, but he cared little as he had to keep running even if he was unsure of where he was going.

He felt bushes brush against his legs as he continued all the while the Spearows continued their assault, squawking at him which made him hold Pichu closer to him as he ran. He pushed forward putting more force into his steps in hopes of getting away. When the attacks began to let up a small smirk formed as he knew he had to have gotten a good amount of distance from them. That filled him with a small bit of hope.

But the smirk was gone as the cries of the Spearow told him they haven't given up. He still had to keep moving. So, he did. he kept on running. He felt more bushes, and branch that ended up hitting and cutting his legs and arms which gave him more injures, and caused him to fall, but he just got back up holding Pichu closely and continuing forward.

He kept going until he felt no more, not a bush, or a branch, not even the ground at his feet. Time seemed to freeze for him. He was blinded by his blood mixed tears so he was not sure of where he was the first few seconds, but soon his ears focused on more than just the Spearows. There was the sound of rushing water and then his immediately realized where he was, and what had happened. His whole body tensed and his muscles locked in place as the realization set in and just like that time seemed to speed back up for him.

His heart sank as water splashing on his arm, and gravity made itself known, and soon he began to plummet downwards. He knew where he was which caused fear to grip him to his very core. He was sure of it. He was going to die now cause the simple fact that ran through his mind _'I can't swim.'_

It took everything in him to work past the fear that forced him still to turn his body so his back would hit the water first instead of his face as well as Pichu.

It didn't take long for him to hit the water with violent force, the pain made him want to scream but he will his mouth to shut making it into a low groan before the water engulf him, cutting him off from any more before he could do anything else. The pain seemed to double as water made their way into his wounds and it wasn't just him, he could feel Pichu shudder too as they entered the water.

He clenched his teeth while his mouth was clamped shut to keep his last bit of air with him before he would inevitably drown to death. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not that his vision was finally able to clear up thanks to the water.

True he could see again, but at the same time he would just watch as the surface of the water grows further, and further away much like how the light grew dimmer, and dimmer the further down he went.

It hurt to hold his breath for this long, and his mouth as well as his body demanded for him to take a breath for air even though all there was around them was water. But as luck would have it his bodies demands outweighed his will and just like that his final breath left him and, in its place, water came, rushing in his mouth and straight into his lungs. The taste of it dancing on his tongue making him want to gag.

Then something bumped into to him from the side and began to carry him away. It was hard keeping himself conscious with the pain from his wounds and the lack of air, but he willed himself anyways gazing down to the thing that was carrying him away.

He flinched at the sight of the creature's large fangs but his gaze lingered for a bit till he moved on noticing the blue armored plates along the serpent like body he then came face to an eye that was dark purple in color.

His fear came back to stabbing him as he realized what was dragging him away. This caused him to tense, but he soon relaxed when the Gyarados eye seem to hold something akin to pity. He thought the Gyarados would have been angered by his mere presence, but maybe this one was older after all from what he remembered it was freshly evolved Gyarados that were more likely to lash out. The reasoning behind this knowledge was slipping his grasp as it became hard, and hard to stay conscious much less think, but he had to or he would lose his grasp on Pichu.

He felt as the Gyarados begin to rise he had an assumption on why, but he lost it as soon as hit him. Just when he thought his will was about to give in he was out of the water.

He coughed and hacked the water that was in him out, wiping his eye to get some form of sight again. The first thing Hunter saw was a girl that seemed very surprised at the sight of the Gyarados. He noticed her dark orange hair, not bothering to take in her other features as he already knew who it was. He felt the Gyarados rumble something to him.

He gave a small nod while wheezing out a thanks before rolling off the Gyarados. He groaned in pain as he landed on his side. He could already feel the bleed start up again as he sat up. From the corner of his eye he saw the Gyarados receded back into the water.

It wasn't long before the orange haired girl ran up to him. She seemed to be yelling at him but he wasn't sure on what it was as his ears were filled with water disorientating him. He shut his eyes shaking his head in hope of focusing his mind a bit.

His mind thankful focused a bit more, and soon after the most of the water left his ears returning his hearing. Though it wasn't back one-hundred percent, but in time it would, at least he some of his hearing returned, but only to wince at the volume the girl was using at him.

"HELLO CAN YOU EVEN HEAR WHAT I'M SAYING!" she yelled.

He coughed a bit before speaking. "Kind of, its a little hard with all the water in my ears though."

"Good now you can answer some of my questions," she said with a huff.

"Shouldn't you at least ask for one's name before you go around interrogating someone you don't know?" he asked with the best smirk he could manage at the moment he got a glare for his efforts.

"Fine, what's your name?"

"The names Ash, Ash Ketchum, and what might yours be," he asked extending a hand.

She sighed before grabbing his hand and shaking it. "Misty, Misty Waterflower."

"Good now you can interrogate me."

"Okay first off what exactly happened to you…' she trailed off before her eyes instantly landed on Pichu which prompted her to slap Hunter across the face. 'What did you do to that pokémon?!"

He rubbed the place where she had slapped him. His eyes teared up a bit as the slap just add more pain to his already injured self. "You know you shouldn't be jumping to conclusions like that because as you probably failed to notice-" he paused mid-sentence as he heard an all too familiar cry making him pale.

His instincts kicked in, and his eyes looked around frantically for something to help him escape. His eyes soon landed on a bike to which he ran up to laying Pichu carefully in the basket that was provided before hopping on it himself. He could hear Misty shouting at him but he cared little for what she had to say as he was already in autopilot thanks to his instincts taking control, and just like that he took off with her bike.

* * *

Hunter petaled as fast as he could on the bike that he had taken from Misty. The Spearows hot on his trail. He could hear soft squeaks coming from Pichu indicating that he was finally conscious "it's okay man,' he lied. 'If we keep going at are pace we will hopefully make it to the next town in no time," he said trying to sound reassuring for Pichu, but as if the Gods themselves heard him it had begun to rain.

"Oh, you just love to fuck with me don't you Lady Luck!" he shouted as it began to pour down.

It rained heavy on them softening the ground making it muddy causing the bike speed to reduce. He cursed as the Spearows began their assault a new. The rain did little to help as it softened his skin so that even the peaks from their beaks were now able to break skin.

Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse the bike fell off a ledge causing Pichu to fly out and slide across the muddy road winching as the mud made way into the already possibly infected wounds that he had, but Hunter had it worse off as not only did mud get into his wounds but some went up his nose and in his mouth. To make matters worse since the bike fell the pedal from the bike ended up scratching and cutting up a fresh wound on his leg, and lastly, he and the bike fell in a way that make it so when Hunter fell the bike handle bar would hit him between the legs. To say he was in pain would be an understatement.

But despite it all he crawled over to Pichu and pulled a pokéball from his belt and expanded before placing it in front of Pichu. "H-hey Pichu,' he began with a shaky voice. 'I-I think we have reached that absolute emergency we talked about," Pichu would have snorted at him if he had the energy to because they both knew it had been way past that point.

Hunter began to stand up cause Pichu to widen his eyes. "Get in the ball Pichu, you'll be safer in there especially with what I'm about to do because I ain't gonna to lie, I ain't gonna be friendly," he explained before turning around to face the Spearow.

Hunter clear his throat as a thought to himself. _'Here we go.'_

"Hey! Listen up you shitty fucken birds!' he yelled out to them as Pichu watch his trainer all the while not bothering to go into his pokéball. 'I'm going to fucken speak my god damn mind! and you will sit there! and fucken listen! Do you hear me!" Pichu watched knowing that his trainer would die if he didn't try something. So, he forced himself up on shaken legs only to fall once more.

"I go into Route mother fucken 1! And I offer one of you a cookie… _a. god. damn. Cookie._ and what do I get in return. I get you fuckers and that's not all! Oh no not even close! I also get fucken assaulted by you fuckers and I have to ask… WHY?!WHAT THE FUCK! The hell did I do to deserve this, HUH!' Pichu cursed at himself for being so weak he could hear his trainer cursing up a storm but that didn't matter he just needed to get up dammit! 'Why are all of you so god damn persistent?! what did I do caught your leader or something!" several squawks answered his question.

"Oh, I did, did I?! then go cry someone else a god damn fucken river and leave me a fucken lone!' Pichu pushed himself up again. This time he was able to steady himself on his legs as Hunter watched some Spearows narrow their eyes at him. 'Oh, you don't like what I'm saying! Do you! DO YOU! Well here's something else I have to say you little shits! go find yourselves another fucken alpha! because you ain't getting this one back!" several shrieks retorted back at him but he barely cared to make any assumptions to what they were saying at this point. Pichu started to take the first few steps towards his trainer… no his friend.

"Oh, you want to fight me, do you?! Well come at me you flying dipshits! I always wanted to try RAW SPEAROW!" that last comment cause all the Spearow to dive at him, and when Pichu saw this he pushed himself forward with the last bit of strength he had and dashing towards his friend, quickly climbing up to his shoulder, and jumping up between him and the flock of Spearow with cheeks sparking full of electricity.

Hunter watched as lighting came down and struck Pichu powering the small mouse up so that he could releases one of the strongest Thunder Shocks to date. Only one thought crossed Hunters as he watches it all go down _'how in the living hell is a Pichu capable of being this fucken strong?'_ and then everything went white.

* * *

Hunter slowly opened his eyes and notice that the rain was beginning to subside he then turned to his side and noticed that the bike was completely destroyed. _'Welp that happened.'_ He thought before rolling over to his other side seeing that Pichu was up but lying next to him completely exhausted.

"Well that happened," he said to Pichu who squeak weakly in response.

Slowly Hunter began to sit up he wiped his forehead noticing he was still bleeding. He looked over at Pichu, and saw that he too was still bleeding, and sighed. "This has been one hell of a first day," he said which prompting Pichu to snort.

Hunter reach into his pocket and pulled out the pokédex as well as unhooked Spearow's ball from his belt. He then scanned the ball with his pokédex. " _Spearow, The Tiny Bird Pokémon. Very protective of its territory, it flaps its short wings busily to dart around at high speed,_ ' this caused both Hunter and Pichu to snorted at the entry the dex made. 'This Spearow is Male and has the abilities Keen Eye: which prevents loss of accuracy and Sniper: which gives it great accuracy and precision for hitting its targets. This Spearow knows the moves: _Peck, Leer, Growl, Screech, Pursuit, Fury Attack, Aerial Ace, and Uproar_ ".

Hunter blinked at the mention of the moves. Uproar was an egg move for the Spearow line but it was also a move tutor move from what he could remembered. So, that left two options on how the Spearow got it but either way he honestly didn't care at this point he was exhausted, hurt, in pain, sore, dirty, and sitting in mud he just really didn't feel liking trying to figure out how the Spearow got Uproar.

After closing the pokédex he went into his backpack and took out one of the cookies from earlier out. He then let the Spearow out. As soon as Spearow came out he squawked defiantly at them before taking in their appearance which made him coo at them curiously.

Pichu squeaked something at Spearow to which he nodded to. "I'm aware we look like crap. A lot happened after I caught you, which mind you wasn't really my intention for the most part, but I did promise to give another one of these so here you go," Hunter said giving him the cookie to the avian to which he instantly took.

"Now that I caught you though will you be willing to work with us as a team I promise to make you as strong as you can be, and that I will let you be outside of your pokéball whenever I can. So, what do you say, friends?" Hunter asked.

Spearow contemplated his options before nodding to Hunter earn a big smile from the human. "Alright, welcome to the team Spearow! If you want you can ride on my shoulder as we try and make it to the next town. Which I'm really hoping isn't too far because me and Pichu really need medical attention," Hunter said with a laugh.

Spearow nodded at the offer and flow onto Hunter's shoulder as he got up to go pick up Pichu. Once he picked up Pichu something slowly began to float down onto the small mouse which Hunter and his pokémon eyed with interest. It appeared to be a feather the colors were of an orange-red, orange, gold, and then a sliver from the feathers tip to its steam it also seems to give off an almost mystical glow.

Hunter and his pokémon looked up to see where the feather had come from. When they looked up their eyes immediately went wide. What they saw in the sky was a rather large bird that flew overhead towards the rainbow. The large avian shared similar colors to the feather and gave off an almost golden aura.

The two pokémon couldn't believe their eyes as to what they were seeing but before their thoughts could trail off they notice that trainer was tearing up a bit Pichu squeaked in concern while Spearow gave a his version of a snort in disbelief as this was the boy he had agreed to work with it was pathetic to have a trainer that showed weakness so easily as it reflected bad on him as well if the leader was weak so was the flock and he _refused_ to be look at as weak just because his trainer couldn't keep this emotions in check while the were out in view. So, he in then dug his talons into Hunter's shoulder to convey how he felt as well as to snap his trainer out of his thoughts, though he wouldn't show it he was slightly impressed with how well his trainer was taking the pain as he was not even showing even a twitch of pain.

He was probably deep in thought much like those odd night flyers that he would watch on occasions, not that he cared at the moment he just needed his trainer to snap out of it.

 _'That's a Ho-Oh but I already knew that, but it just so happens to be a fucken shiny as well! Come on that's just not fair,'_ he whined within the confines of his mind.

"Tbjs fr rda apx,' he mutters to himself confusing his pokémon while doing so. He soon shook his head. 'Don't worry about me. I was just think about something let's just get going alright," although reluctant the Pichu dropped the topic seeing that it would go nowhere while Spearow merely huffed but a satisfied look entered his eyes when he saw his trainer wince as the pain finally came through, that ought to teach him a lesson about appearances if not he wouldn't mind _teaching_ him again. Once Hunter recovered a bit they continued on to a journey with many mysteries yet to be unfolded.

* * *

 **A/N: So, it's explaining time again yay! Okay so first off this is in fact a self-Insert of myself, but how much of this character will stay like me is really up in the air. However, I will say that I'm working on a different self-insert which is of me, and a friend of mine that one will have way more effort put into it because that one's not for stress relief, that one is an actual story that I hope turns out very well, but it will take a while since it's a co-lab project between me and that friend so if you're interested keep your eyes peeled for it.**

 **Next is the abilities which in all honestly, I don't feel like I explaining again so you can either go to 'Pokémon: Crimson Red' and check it out there or check my Bio and hopefully by the time this is up I have it in my there.**

 **Moving on we have how moves work or basically why levels don't exist/ why unlocking ain't a thing. Quite frankly speaking it doesn't really work in the setting I'm going for and as much as I hate this word it's the only way I can think of explain it. I'm going for a more or at least slightly more realistic version of pokémon, and in setting like this, levels and the capability to unlock moves or abilities just doesn't work nor do they make much sense to me because honestly, how much sense does it make for someone to learn something only when they reach a certain point like here's an example a six-year-old kid is mad and wants to take his frustration out by hitting something but alas he can't unlock punching till he's seven. You see that pretty stupid, funny, but stupid. For someone be it a person or an animal to learn something they must train to do it not wait years until they reach a certain or beat people up to gain exp because real life ain't a video game if you try to gain exp in real life by beating people up the only thing you're going to get is possible a DUI or a trip straight to a mental hospital. The only way in life to get exp is to go out there learn/train how to do something and there's your experience right there.**

 **Next is no limit to moves this one goes off of the real-life thing for example if I had a dog and that dog knew how to growl, bite, glare, and scratch is the dog going to forget how to bite just to learn how to dig? No that doesn't make sense and quite frankly it would be very sad if that were the case. The only reason why these thing exist in the games is because it would be too difficult to program all these things into a game to try and make it very realistic plus the limit on the moves is there to promote more strategical think with move set as well as make it more fair because imagine trying to face someone in a competitive when both of you have like sixteen moves it would make it near impossible to predict your opponent's move set since you would have to account for way to many variables. No limit only works in a story or real life setting in the games not so much.**

 **Lastly this is portraying to near the end, Hunter will sometimes slip into a weird language that looks at first glance like gibberish I just want you to know that he is in fact saying something it's just heavily encrypted. The things that he is saying are not that important and you can make a fairly accurate assumption based on the context of his situation meaning I ain't going to tell you what he is saying. If for some reason you want to know what he is saying word for word then good luck decoding. Just know if you do end up trying to decode it I will neither confirm or deny if you are right or wrong.**

 **Anyways that's it for now I think… I can't really think of much to go over right now so hoped you enjoyed reading this, sorry about any mistakes I missed I will edit this again some other time, and sorry if I for some offended anyone in the making of my rants these are just my opinion on how certain things would work and how my headcannon will work. With that all said please check out the stuff I plan on putting more effort into like 'Pokémon: Crimson Red' if you haven't already and I look forward to your reviews as I'm still working on figuring out this writing style.**

* * *

 **Character Bio's:**

Ash (Hunter):

Age: 10

Actual Age: 'of little importance' -Hunter

Hair color: Black

Actual Hair color: Black

Eye color: Dark Brown

Actual Eye color: 'I don't know it looks black' -Hunter

Number of badges: 0

Current status: Trainer

Pokémon:

Status: with trainer

Pichu:

Gender: Male

Ability: Static: which may paralysis any pokémon that makes physical contact with this pokémon, Lighting Rod: which draws in electric moves to power itself up.

Technics/ combos: N/A

Moves: Thunder Shock, Charm, Tail Whip, Sweet Kiss, Electric Terrain, Fake Out, and Wish.

Spearow:

Gender: Male

Abilities: Keen Eye- which prevents loss of accuracy, Sniper- which gives it great accuracy and precision for hitting its targets.

Technics/ combos: N/A

Moves: Peck, Leer, Growl, Screech, Pursuit, Fury Attack, Aerial Ace, and Uproar.

* * *

 **Current Date in Story:**

April 1, 1999

Thursday


	2. Chapter 2: A New Town, But Same Old Luck

Pokémon: Unlucky Break

Chapter 2: A New Town, But Same Old Luck

 **A/N: Merry Christmas to all you people, and happy holidays to those who don't celebrate Christmas, and to those who don't celebrate anything while showing no sprite for the holidays… well your living a sad life aren't ya, even I show sprite during this time of year and that's saying something if you know me personally you'd know why. Moving on from that this. Took. To. Fucken. Long. To. Write.**

 **I literal planed for this to be done before Thanksgiving and by the way if you live in the US and don't celebrate I must ask, why? It's pretty much a free day off school to eat food, and if for some ungodly reason you hate food your life must be really sad. Only excuses I will except is if live with your family and can't support yourself and it just so happens your family does not celebrate it which is dam shame because again food and for some sports, but I don't like sports so that's not me.**

 **Now that my rant that may or may have not offended people lets get down to business so yeah like I said I wanted this done before then, but something I like to call the writing curse came and bit me in the ass. So, to put it simply the writing curse is when every time I try to write I get interrupted for some ungodly reason I might put a list of things that happen in my bio, keep an eye out for it.**

 **So, because of that it is now finished on Christmas which kind of pisses me off as I wanted to work on my Akame ga Kill story this month, speaking of which I have a distinct feeling that the people that read that story might be pissed to see that I update this one instead of working on that one. Oh well is all I can really say. Anyways hope you enjoy this and have a wonderful holiday.**

* * *

It had only been an hour or so since they had seen the shiny legendary fly overhead. Since then Hunter had went through his bag in hopes of find a potion or a first aid kit, but alas there was none much to his disappointment. He did however come across several gray colored pokéballs.

Out of curiosity he decided to open one and see what was inside, and to his as well as his pokémon's surprise the gray pokéball released a sleeping bag. It took Hunter a bit to realize that these 'pokéballs' were in fact something called item capsule. To his memory, there had been some theories as to how the trainers in the games were capable of fitting so many items into their bag. Among them were the item capsules, which were basically just pokéballs built for the divine purpose of holding items.

The theory was rather simple, yes, but it made more sense than some of the other ones. He was unable to remember what the other ones were about, but he had a strong feeling they were based off of Brock's 'bag of wonder' as he liked to call it.

After the search through his bag. He had begun traveling down the path of Route 1 hoping to make it to Viridian rather soon. He had both of his pokémon out since neither wanted to go into their respective pokéballs, and he'd rather not force them into the devices.

One of the reasons behind this decision was so he could create a better bond with his pokémon. Another was that if he were them he probably wouldn't want to be cooped up in one either. His last reasoning was that he was just too lazy and exhausted to even try that, and so both of his pokémon were out. Pichu in his arms as he was about as tired and injured as Hunter was, and Spearow was on his shoulder. As from what he could remember Spearow weren't that good at flying until they evolved into Fearow under normal circumstances. However, when it comes to protecting their territory they could fly like it's nobody's business.

As he continued down the road he would try to keep up a bit of small talk between him and his pokémon, abide difficult as they could only respond with squawks and squeaks. It was more the former than the latter as Pichu was trying his best to stay awake. Although, he did manage to give Spearow a small summary as to what happen after he was caught, much to the avian's amusement.

He kept the small talk going while he pulled out his pokédex to read up on not only his pokémon, but a few others as well since he didn't want to be caught off guard later on.

It turned out that trying to read the pokédex was a lot harder than trying to keep small talk going because the sun was now beaming overhead causing a glare on the device's screen. Not only that, but some of the blood on him as well as Pichu had dried up meaning the blood that was covering his eye was now dried up resulting in making him keep that eye closed until he could clean it off.

On the brighter side his smaller wounds were no longer bleeding. The down side was that the more deeper wounds were still bleeding which made him a bit light headed do to the amount of blood he had lost in the course of the day, and the blood that had dried on him felt very odd. Which made him want to scratch at it, but between having to hold Pichu and the knowledge that he would start the bleeding all over again stopped him, and he for his part didn't want to speed up the process of blood loss.

His head jerked up as he heard what seem to be some kind of announcement being made over some kind of PA system. Once he saw what looked to be a building, a grin stretched across his face.

He gave a small chuckle. "We made it boys. Ah haha, we fucken made it," he announced to which Pichu gave a weak celebratory squeak. Spearow on the other hand didn't outwardly voice his feeling on the matter, but from what Hunter could assume the avian had a look akin to content.

Once the town came into full view began to pick up his walking speed. It wasn't long before he started sprinting only to be cut off by a voice, and the yank of his collar which caused Pichu to squeak in alarm while Spearow raised his wings and squawk threateningly at the one how had grabbed his trainer. Although he had failed to notice that as he raised his wing, he had also managed to hit Hunter's eye, which just so happened to be the one not covered in dried blood.

"And where do you think you're going with those pokémon young man-,' a feminine voice said sternly before pausing and then taking on a tone of shock as well as concern. 'Oh Arceus. What happened?"

"Would you believe arranging throw pillows?' Hunter said in an even tone in an attempt to lighten the mood with a small joke. He sighed when he saw the odd look he was getting from the older women, who based on her looks and appearance was an Officer Jenny. He sighed again when he noticed that his pokémon too were giving him an odd look as well. 'Well so much for trying to lighten the mood," he muttered under his breath.

He took a slow but deep breath which he soon slowly exhaled before speaking. "On a more serious note. I had a bit of scuffle with a very _friendly_ flock of Spearow down that road" he explained to the officer with a jerk of his head in the general direction of Route 1.

His eye twitched as he could practically feel the amusement and smugness radiating off the avian that was currently perched on his shoulder. It took a huge amount of Hunter's willpower to not only hide his irk from those around him, but also to not outright strangle the avian. Luckily for the Spearow he still had some rationality left to distinguish that, A the avian wasn't being outright annoying, B just because the avian irked him it still wasn't a good enough reason to choke him, and C there was an officer right in front of him and he didn't feel like getting his trainer's license taken away for abuse.

"Well that explains the Spearow as well as your injures, but what about that pokémon in your arms most trainers carry their pokémon in pokéballs. How do I know you're not stealing him?" she asked.

He rose a brow at the fact she could determine Pichu gender just by a glance. It appears that is yet another difference as to his knowledge Pichu's didn't have any significant differences from gender to gender, but here there might be differences for every pokémon from size to body type based on genes and gender. He took a mental note to look into that wealth of info when he got the chance.

He shook his head to break his thoughts, _'now was not the time for this.'_

"Actually, this is my starter and he doesn't really like being in one, plus I think it's a good way to bond with your pokémon,' he explained before reaching for his pokédex. 'You need an ID for me to verify my claim, right? If I remember correctly this should suffice" he then handed the device to the officer, who nodded in turn.

After receiving Hunters pokédex she punched in a few buttons before nodding as ' _his_ ' ID pulled up on the screen. Her eyes seem to light up from some form of recognition "you're from Pallet Town, right?' he nodded to the question. 'You know, you're the fourth person I've seen today from Pallet Town."

Hunter shrugged in response as she handed the device back to him. "Now that that's taken care of could you point us in the direction of the pokémon center and possible a small clinic I have strong reasoning to believe that some of mine as well as my Pichu's wounds are infected. The intense pain and the coloration are a dead giveaway."

The officer gave him a smirk "don't worry about that I'll get you there in no time at all."

As she went to open up the small garage connected to the small post she was stationed at Hunter asked Spearow if he wanted go into his pokéball, the avian shook his head in response a decision Hunter was sure the avian would come to regret rather soon.

After Officer Jenny pulled out her motorcycle that had a passenger seat…. cart? He wasn't sure what to call the thing attached to the motorcycle nor did he care to try and find out. He wordlessly got into the passenger cart thing, strapped up, and just like that they were off.

* * *

It wasn't long before the pokémon center came into view, which in all honestly wasn't a surprise considering its sheer size, it was absolutely massive. Hunter would have marbled at the size since it was one thing to see it in the anime and another to see it in person, but in his current position that was rather difficult as one the speed at which Officer Jenny was going at in his humble opinion warranted at least fifty tickets. Not only that but like Hunter had predicted Spearow had come to regret his decision as his talons were currently digging into his shoulder holding on for dear life as the speed in which Jenny was going would surely send him flying the minute he let go, and to Hunter's luck the avian was now drawing blood.

He grimaced as all the blood loss was starting to make him go dizzy… again, but thankfully he was still conscious. He shook his head and blinked when he saw that they had apparently already made it to the drive way, to him it seemed as if they had teleported, but he just chalked it up to it being spacing out do to the blood loss.

His eyes widen as soon as he snapped back to focus and realized that the motorcycle had gone up the stairs and through the automatic doors _'wait... are you can't be serious right now? She actually does this?! I always thought that the anime did this just to add unnecessary tension to the situation… hold up why is she even doing it this way? it won't have made a difference if we just had used the driveway. Woman! Can't you lose your job for stunts like this?!'_

Hunter look up when he heard a voice that's tone was fixed with annoyance. Based on the features of the person that the voice belonged he came to the conclusion that this person was in fact Nurse Joy. "We have a driveway you know," she said with wearing an expression that matched her tone.

' _That's what I'm saying,'_ he thought in response.

"There's an emergency" Jenny defended. Hunter took that as his que to step out of the cart thing, he also noted that Spearow was currently glaring at the motorcycle before huffing out his frustration and moving on to more important matters like preening his feathers after all perfection had to be maintained to show others of his importance right.

When Nurse Joy saw him she was shocked, but quickly composed herself before she began typing away at her computer while pulling up a small mic from the desk "I need a stretcher for a small electric pokémon, stat."

As soon as she finished typing at Hunter saw two rather large pink pokémon walk in with a stretcher. He soon recognized the one on the left as a Blissey, and that the one on the right was her pre-evolution Chansey, quickly bringing himself out of his muse he gently placed Pichu on the stretcher. The small mouse gave him a low squeak before being rolled off.

"So, would you mind explain how this young man and that Pichu got into such a state?" Joy asked.

"He saids it was the work of a Spearow flock," Jenny answered to which Joy nodded.

Hunter saw fit to speak up then "if it's not too much to ask could you give this guy a checkup,' he said jabbing a thumb at the avian on his shoulder. 'I doubt he'll need it, but better safe than sorry."

Nurse Joy nodded with a smile "that's will be no problem at all Mr.…"

"Ketchum, Ash Ketchum."

She nodded, "we'll have him back to you in no time, Mr. Ketchum," Hunter would be lying if he said it wasn't weird to be addressed to in such a formal way since he himself had never really one for formalities, but like most thing you gotta just roll with it.

He motioned Spearow to go to Joy, and was about to walk away till something crossed his mind "um… excuse me," he said in an almost unsure tone of voice.

When Nurse Joy 'hmm' in response he continued "I was actually planning on taking on the gym challenge, and was wondering if I am able to register for it here?" he asked.

She nodded once again, "Of course just hand me your pokédex and I'll do the rest," as she requested he handed her said device. Which she inserted into one of the two slots of her computer, and began typing something before ejecting the pokédex from the slot. She then handed it back to Hunter.

"And with that you're all set, Now I'll be off to have a look at your pokémon while I have one of the Chansey and Nurses have a look at you," with that said she was off with Spearow in tow.

Hunter heard a sheepish chuckle and turned to see it had come from Jenny, "it seems I left my motorcycle parked at the front desk. Well I might as well be on my way now."

"Wait,' he said softly hoping that she had heard him _'man this is going to be awkward,'_ he thought to himself, luckily, she did but for him that normally wasn't a good sign. 'First things, first I wanted to thank you for helping me out," he began _'though in the process you broke several different laws and or rules.'_

She shook her head in amusement, "don't mention it kid," just before she could leave he continued.

"Secondly, I'm not sure how to explain this, but I have a feeling that something rather… how should I put this… unpleasant? Is going to happen to this center. My only assumption as to what that could be would have to be something involving those thieves you talking about over the PA system earlier."

Her stance and expression seemed to change almost instantly, "that's a strong claim. Do you have anything to back that up?" her voice seemed to have a strong and sturdy steel behind it as well as all the professionalism that came with her job that she had not shown prior to now.

Hunter had wisely chosen not to meet her gaze as for him it was difficult enough to talk to someone while looking at them in the eyes, much less someone that had the same steel in them as she did at this moment. He focused his gaze to the ceiling above with his hands in his jacket pockets. He was currently choosing his words carefully. After all he couldn't outright say he knew that the center was going to be attacked and that he knew exactly who the culprits as it would make him look suspicious.

Once he found the words he turned his gaze not to her eyes but to the wall behind her to at least give the illusion that he was looking at her while talking as to not give off a rude impression nor to bring further suspicion towards himself.

he soon gave a careless shrug, "it's just a feeling nothing more. The only thing that would be close to accurate by my standards is the fact that bad things tend to happen to me as a courtesy to my bad luck. You could say because of that fact I have grown a bit of an instinctive sense that will warn me when something bad may happen… to me of course," he added the last part as an afterthought.

In truth that wasn't far off, but his gut feelings didn't exactly work like that they were more aimed at warning him of those he could or couldn't trust, and even those have very, very pacific factors that need to meet before those gut feeling could come in play. For stuff like this it was more of a fact built into his mind because of his pessimism, and paranoia.

She crossed her arms and narrowed her gaze, "is that it? If this is some kind of prank I could have you fined, you-" she was cut off from the sound of him snorting.

"A prank? Really? Please don't accuse me of something so… I don't know… stupid?' he let out a dry chuckle. 'I enjoy messing with people as much as the next guy, but even I'm not stupid enough to try and pull one over on an officer. With the amount of risks involved it's not even worth trying to do," he said waving a hand dismissively at the accusation.

Her eyes were no longer narrowed, but her expression was still stern, "then what is it?"

He sighed "have you ever heard of the expression 'the calm before the storm'?' she gave a nod prompting him to continue. 'Well that's the best way to describe my luck. On normal accounts my luck is just bad, and bad things tend to happen to me I'm not sure why, and I'll probably never know why,' he explained with a shrug. 'But if there's one thing I've learned about my luck it's that no matter what I never get good luck without some kind of consequence, and the consequences are normally a maelstrom of bad luck. So, basically for me the calm is good luck and the storm is bad luck. On a plus note I've only experienced small bits of fortune so if I were to measure the 'storm' using the same scale they use when measuring hurricanes, I'd say it will probably be a category one or two that is if I'm using the scale correctly, I'm pretty sure I am though."

"And what makes you so sure that 'storm' is coming so soon?" She asked with a raised brow.

He shrugged once again, "I can't really explain it. It's like if you've had as much experience with my luck as I have you'll just kind of know when this stuff happens' he looked to his right when he felt something touch his arm and found that a Chansey was there. She was smiling at him before chippered something to him and then began walking off, he assumed that she wanted him to follow her so, he did. He raised a hand in the air as a sign of goodbye to Jenny, 'weather you believe me or not is your choice, but I do hope you take my word for it" and with that he was off to what would probably be one of the most painful experiences that he has had to date.

* * *

An hour had passed after Hunter was lead way by the Chansey, and in that hour there was lots, and lots of pain which was mostly caused by the alcohol that was doused in each and every wound that littered his body, which of course was after they cleaned him of the dried blood. There was also the pain from a needle that they had used to inject a certain type of potion into him, said potion was apparently make specifically for humans to help speed up the recovery process while he slept. However, he was not sleeping so the recovery process could not take effect which just left him feeling extremely tired. This caused him to be in a state where he would nod off allowing his focus to slip all of that was of course a side effects of the modified potion that he was given which could not be avoided. It was only through extreme will power that he was still awake. It wasn't exactly hard for him since he had done something similar before, but it involved Nyquil rather than this potion. After all potions didn't exactly exist in his world, at least to his knowledge after all there was the possibly they did but were not public knowledge. It wasn't like he was a conspiracy theorist but it'd be foolish to rule out the possibility, at least in his opinion.

While a nurse was bandaging him up, Chansey was exhaling some kind of pink mist from her mouth towards him. The mist itself had a rather nice and relaxing fragrance to it. The nurse had explain that Chansey was using Aromatherapy to make sure any other impurities that the alcohol didn't get would be expelled by it. She had also explained that while the potion would speed up the healing of his wounds, most of them would leave scars so sort as the depth of some of the wounds were too much for the potion they had used for it to completely aid in the healing process but at least there wasn't any permeant damage, right?

After they had finished and he was given the ok to leave he was sent back to the waiting room. Where he found Spearow waiting for him, said avian had flew upon his shoulder once he came into view. Hunter took a glanced around as the waiting room wasn't far from the lobby. A frown married his features as he noticed that Officer Jenny was gone.

He figured that his 'claim' was just that from her perspective, but he had hoped that she'd have taken his word for it, because in all honesty he was very worried. He knew who the thieves would be, but there was no way to anticipate if they would be different from what the anime patriated. The show after all was aimed towards kids, of course they would dumb down the villains, plus with all the regulations that were on TV shows they wouldn't be able to patriate them as they would be in this type of setting. The best way to predict their actions is to go off what the manga would say, since manga could pretty much get away with anything it would be the most reliable source.

He thanked the gods he had at least read part of the manga, but as much as that was a blessing it was also a curse. From what he could recall Team Rocket was willing to kill those that stood in their way, and with him being a trainer that had just set off on his journey really didn't put the odds in his favor especially with Pichu out of commission for the time being, and that only left him with Spearow meaning he had nothing since Spearow was just recently caught he had no experience in terms of training or battling vs pokémon that has had probably years' worth of experience, and if the culprits were who he thought they were it would be three v one, plus with the added fact that two of the pokémon they had were gifts there was no telling what kind of egg moves they would have up their sleeves. His situation was basically like sending out a freshly hatched chick into the wild to try and fend off a pack of hungry wolves, it was basically suicide.

He signed, and had a thought that went against his normal thought process, and he hoped that they would be slightly incompetent or still had morals because if they hesitated to kill him while he stood in their way he _would_ find something and aim for their fucken throats, after all its 'survive to the fitness' and if they aim to kill him or his pokémon then he saw no reason not to do the same, as the saying goes 'an eye for an eye.'

But for now, he would pull himself from his thoughts before they could turn even darker than they already were, and if the nerves demeanor from the prideful avian on his shoulder was anything to go by he was probably oozing out a commendable amount of ill intent, and if that wasn't enough to prove it then the Blissey that was currently offering an egg to him should.

Once he had suppressed the thoughts and calmed himself down enough to the point where ill intent was completely gone Spearow began to ease up and regain his composure but he would keep an eye on his trainer after the amount of malice he had unconsciously released it would do to have his guard up around the human.

but that didn't seem to discourage the Blissey none, as she was still offering him an egg. "N-no you don't ne-" he was cut off from his attempt to decline the Blissey's offer when the Blissey shoved the egg into his mouth. With her intended purpose done she offered them a happy chipper before returning to the nurse he was assigned with today, she knew that she would get scolded for running off but it was all worth it to put a smile on someone's face.

Now that there was an egg in his mouth he didn't really have any choice but to eat it, plus if he were to be honest with himself he was rather famished, but the egg was rather difficult to eat considering the size of it plus it was a whole egg that was shoved in his mouth after all.

When he finally managed to take a few bites, his eyes widen. "My god… this has got to be one of the best things I've ever tasted. I dare say it might even taste slightly better than chocolate,' he paused processing what he had just said. 'forgive me chocolate for I have sinned," he said while using one of his hands to draw a cross over his body.

Spearow glared at his trainer, did he not understand the important of how others viewed them? It was one thing to mutter to himself like a madman but another to make weird symbols above his body in a place where they were in the view of others no less! This was absolutely unacceptable, he joined this human to become stronger and to be looked at by the next line of the flock as an example of power and a model of what they should strive to be! Not looked at as weak, not avoid and thought of as mad, and certainly not incapable of leading. If he need to teach his train on how a leader should act in the presence of others then so be it.

"Ow! What the hell?' Hunter shot a death glare at Spearow as the avian peaked at him. 'Hey stop that! Ouch for the love of god stop that this instant!" once he held an authoritative tone in his voice the avian stopped and gave Hunter a smug look, it was working already. He gave the avian a look that held all his irk before huffing and turning his attention else were.

' _Okay, now what do I do?'_ he thought to himself. _'Hmm… if I remember correctly around this time in the anime Ash decided to call his mom. The problem there is I don't know his home phone number, But I'm in his body so that means I should at the very least have some form of access to his memories, right?'_

' _Well there's only one way to find out I suppose,'_ with that last thought he decided to tilt his head from one side to the other till he heard an audible crack, which had startled the avian on his shoulder but payed him no mind. With that done he rolled his shoulders with his eyes closed while taking a deep breath in, then he cracked his knuckles before exhaling and opening his eye once more, _'okay, let's do this,'_ and with that he forced his mind to reach out and grab, to pull forth memories he had no recollection of. Minutes passed and he was getting some results but they were all fuzzy, blurted, nothing that could be made out, even the voices in the memories he tried to view were distorted to a very disturbing degree that made chills run down his spine.

Eventually he gave up after as he felt a headache begin to form. Once he focused onto his surroundings he began to fell light headed to the point of being unbalance. He promptly fell flat on his ass causing Spearow to squawk in surprise before flying off his shoulder as he hit the ground.

Spearow eyed him cautiously from the air as he shook his head in an effort to fix his light headedness. "I'm okay just got a bit light headed is all," although reluctant the avian accepted his excuses before landing on his shoulder.

He let out a sigh as he got back up, _'so, that was a busted… Welp time to go with plan B I guess,'_ Hunter then reached into his pocket and pulled out his pokédex. He flipped the device to the back and read some of the small print on it, _'Ah ha! I knew it! Thank the gods that it was actually there ah haha!'_ he exclaimed within the confines of his mind.

With pokédex still in hand he walked over to one of the few video phones in the center. As he made his way to the video phone he couldn't help but notice how empty the center was, but he then again Giovanni was the Gym Leader of the Viridian Gym so he supposed it made sense, after all Giovanni was arguably the strongest as well as one of the most brutal Gym Leaders there were. So, it stands to reason why many trainers wouldn't want to stay around Viridian for too long especially without much incentive to do so.

Once he made it to one of the video phones he took another glance at the small print on the device and began punching in the numbers he found at the end of it. Once that was done he hit one last button for the call to being.

It didn't take long for his call to be picked up and a rather familiar voice from early that day to come toward, "Hello? Ah if it isn't Ash! I wasn't expecting a call from you. How are you?" the person on the other end of the call asked, who happened to be none other than Professor Oak.

The Professor soon took in his appearance, eyes immediately landing on the bandages he obtained not too long ago causing his eye to widen. "Ash, are you alright?"

Hunter handle up a hand waving off the Professors concern, "it's alright, it's alright. I'm fine, I just ran into a rather _friendly_ flock of Spearow that had decided to take it upon themselves to kindly guide me out of the treacherous plains that were Route 1," he explained to the Professor trying to keep as much sarcasm and irk from his voice, all the while the avian on his shoulder took on an amused look which only lead to further give rise to his trainers irk.

Though try as he might the sarcasm wasn't lost on the aged old Professor which caused him to sigh and give 'Ash' a small smile that held amusement in it, all the while the Professor couldn't help but take notice once again at how different 'Ash' had been acting. The Professor could have chalked it up to him trying to be more mature, but the change was too fast, to sudden, to abrupt, and way to different from how Ash used to act. He wasn't even sure if Ash knew how to use sarcasm in such a subtle way. He was sure of it by now that there was something completely off about 'Ash' and he would be sure to bring it up with Delia later.

But that was for another time so, he pushed those thoughts away and finally took note of the avian the was on 'Ash's' shoulder which caused a wide smile to form on the Professor's face.

Hunter took note of the Professor smile which prompted him send a questioning look at the Professor, "you know they say there is always a good and bad side to every situation," he responded to the unspoken question.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Hunter asked with a raised brow.

"The bad side would be that you got hurt while trying to catch a pokémon. The good side is that I just won a million dollars!"

"Oh, and how did you accomplish that?' he asked sending the Professor a knowing look. 'Oh, and for the record I honestly wasn't aiming to catch a pokémon it just kind of happened," he added in an attempt to stop the glare that Spearow was shooting his way. Surprisingly it worked.

"Well when I spoke to Gary earlier today he said that you wouldn't have a single new pokémon once you reached Viridian City, and then I bet him a million dollars that he'd be wrong!" the Professor explained.

"Hmm… you think you could hand me a cut of that money?' once Hunter saw the assumed look Oak sent his way he just signed with a shrug in response. 'Can't blame a guy for asking, can ya?"

Oak shook his head in amusement before trying to examine the avian on his shoulder through the monitor. "Though if I am to be honest, I'm surprised you were able to get such an exemplary pokémon from that species,' the avian puffed out his chest with pride a that comment. 'From what I can see this one seems slightly larger than most of his species, but only slightly not to an extreme extent like pokémon with the gigantean gene, looks overall healthy, and the talons and beak seem to be quite sharp."

Hunter interest perked up when the Professor mention the gigantean gene. _'Huh, it seems that I have more research to do then I originally anticipated,'_ he mused.

"Huh, that's cool I suppose. I had a feeling this guy was special, mainly off the theory I had about him possibly being the alpha of that flock I ran into earlier. Which reminds me,' Hunter turned his attention to the avian on his shoulder. 'Are you?' the avian gave him an amused look with what Hunter assumed was the Spearow's attempt at shrugging, which prompted Hunter give a blank look in response. 'I'm not getting a straight answer out of you, am I?" the avian gave another 'shrugged' in response causing Hunter to sigh.

He turned his attention back to Professor Oak who was watching his conversation with the Spearow in amusement. "On another note,' he began catching Oak's attention. 'I think you should message the League about that Spearow flock before it becomes a major problem,' he stated earning a thoughtful 'hmm' from the Professor as well as an offended squawk from the Spearow, who he turned to with a dry look. 'What? Do you really expect me not to report this? You do realize me and Pichu could have dead and you would have been stuck in a pokéball at the bottom of river because of your flock," he whispered to the avian so the Professor wouldn't overhear them. Although reluctant the avian nodded in understanding, at least his trainer was responsible so he wasn't a total lost cause. He just needed to learn the importance of public image.

"I'll be sure to send a report I doubt that this is a big enough issue to warrant the League to send in Ace trainers. So, I'll request for them to send in some rangers," the Professor explained which caused Hunter to groan inwardly.

' _Great, more things to look into. I swear I am going to have such a huge headache trying to read and process all of this information,'_ with a resigned sigh he turns his attention back to the Professor.

"Also, I have a couple of questions,' when he got a 'hmm' in response he continued. 'On the pokédex I noticed these two white buttons near the bottom, and I was wondering what they might be for."

Oak pondered the question before realization hit, "Ah, those are used to transfer your pokémon while you are on the road. Though it's not as reliable since I normally have the pokémon run around the corral most of the day that's why people call before transferring there pokémon otherwise you might end up with an empty pokéball," he explained.

Hunter looked thoughtful for a moment, "and if I were to use this function what would be the best time to do so?" he asked.

"Well, based on when I lent them out into the corral and when I put them back into their pokéballs I would say the best time would be from 10pm to 6am."

Hunter nodded, "thanks,' he said to the Professor before continuing while sheepishly scratching the back of his head. 'One last thing. It would seem I have forgotten my home phone number soon I was wondering…" he trailed off.

Oak gave him a reassuring smile, "of course," he answered to Hunter's unspoken request.

After Oak gave him the phone number they said their goodbyes before hanging up conveniently around the same time Oak's pizza came in. Hunter wrinkled his nose in distaste when he heard Oak say that one of the toppings was apparently pineapple. It wasn't like he disliked pineapples or anything, in fact he liked them however, he would never put them on pizza. In his opinion pizza and pineapple should never mix much like how chocolate should never mix with coconut, but coconut unlike pineapple was something Hunter just didn't like at all.

Soon Hunter punched in the phone number Oak had given him. It wasn't long before Delia picked up the phone. The call went about the same as the one with Oak expected he was the one being questioned and most of them were around the general outlook of if he was okay. After reassuring her for like the tenth time Hunter got to introduce her to Spearow and gave her a slight update on what had happened. With that done they said their goodbyes and the call ended.

Now that the calls were done the events from today were finally catching up to him with a little help from the potion that was injected into him earlier. He walked over to one of the chairs in the waiting room and closed his eyes so that he could jump into the warm, and welcoming embrace of the darkness.

* * *

It felt like only a few minutes had passed before the embrace abruptly ended from the sounds of a loud crash. Hunter groan as his eyes slowly but reluctantly opened only to see the sight of an orange haired girl who appeared to be panting as if she ran a marathon as well as a completely wrecked bike that was in front of her.

He looked at the avian on his shoulder that had taken it upon himself to watch over his trainer as he rested after all who could be so careless as to not have someone on guard while sleeping in such an open place? His trainer must have had a death wish then again, the atmosphere in this place did give off the feeling of being safe but that was no reason to be careless.

The avian was currently looking at the girl cautiously. If Hunter had to guess it was probably because of the ill intent she was giving off. He couldn't blame her though if he was in her shoes he'd be pretty pissed too.

But that didn't mean he was going to pass up the chance to be a troll so, with that in mind he began to speak. "Misty, right? You know it's rather rude to wake people up like that. Plus think of the floor that you just damaged by throwing that bike," he said in a mock scolding tone.

He had to repress a snicker as he saw her eyebrow twitch at his words so he continued, while Spearow relaxed as he watched his trainer convers with the other human in amusement. "My you look exhausted, what happened?"

At those words her head jerked up so fast he thought that is it had gone faster her neck might have snapped, "what happened… what happened! YOU HAPPENED!' she yelled. 'This is what happened after you stole my bike!' she said gesturing to what remained of the bike prompting Spearow to give him a questioning look.

Hunter ignored the look and instead gave a whistle in response to Misty, "wait you mean to tell me you carried that bike all the way here,' he formed his face into that of shook. 'But aren't bikes heavy and rather difficult to carry. Maybe it was the adrenaline and rage that help you carry it,' he gave a careless shrug. 'Whatever I suppose that doesn't matter."

Her face turned a violent shade of red and Hunter was sure that if it was possible steam would be shooting out of her ears from pure rage. At this point Hunter was biting his tongue trying to fend off the smile that he was starting to form. Spearow huffed as his trainer ignored him but the avian couldn't fault him messing with this other human was pretty amusing.

"Why you… you're going to pay for what you did to my bike!"

"Well if it to any consolation, your bike did manage to hit me in the balls," he offered while foregoing boredom by looking at his nails, he could feel Spearow being taken aback by the statement, but once again he chose to ignore it.

Misty faced flushed a bit at his comment, but she quickly whipped it away. "And how is that supposed to make me feel better?!"

"Huh, weird I though most people would find that fact funny. Hmm… maybe you need to see it happen for it to be funny rather than just hearing about it," he said in a pondering tone of voice.

"And what does that have to do-" she cut herself off when Hunter raised a hand.

He finally decided to cut the games and gave her a sharp look which made her flinch and Spearow to tense in response, "Look I get it, your bike was destroyed, and bikes aren't exactly cheap so you're mad, I would be too, but considering the circumstances I had no other choice while I was in that state of mind, and I'm pretty sure if you were in my shoes you would do the same," he said in an even tone.

She huffed and grumbled something under her breath before sighing, "fine, but you still owe me a new bike."

Hunter nodded, "acceptable, but don't expect anything too fancy or right away I just started travelling and I have high doubt that I could afford a tricycle much less a bike," she nodded back to him in understanding, all the while Spearow gave Hunter a bewildered look. How could his trainer go from uncaring to mischievous to respectable leader in just mere seconds of each other? It made little sense.

Soon after Nurse Joy came back with Pichu who was still on the stretcher and appeared to be resting. From what Hunter saw most of the injuries were pretty much healed, and the blood that had dried on Pichu fur was now gone. Though he did see some bandages on the small mouse for the deeper injures much like himself. He was no doctor but if he had to guess Pichu should be back to normal within a few hours thanks to the potions they most likely used on him after all the potions for pokémon were most likely more advance than the ones for humans, added to the fact that pokémon were already much more resilient and durable than humans he would probable come out of this unscathed…. Lucky bastard.

Much like his own estimate Nurse Joy stated that all Pichu need was some rest and he should be back to normal. He really had to thank the gods that this world had such advanced medical items and the resilience of the pokémon otherwise it would take a while for things like this to heal, but even while this knowledge he wasn't going to be reckless because like with anything there was an extent to what they were capable of doing and he preferred not to test those limits just yet or ever.

"Mr. Ketchum.' Joy said pulling Hunter from his thoughts. 'Since I need to tend to your pokémon earlier I wasn't able to give these to you," she said handing him a strange tablet like device as well as a case that he assumed was a badge case.

Hunter absentmindedly pocketed the case and looked at the device that looked strangely familiar to him, but he couldn't quite place as to why, "what is this?" he asked.

"That's a VS Recorder. They are handed out to those who partake in the League challenge as required of the League rules. This will allow you to record each battle you partake in so, that you can later review and come up with new strategies," she explain.

Hunter nodded, _'ah, now I remember. There was something like this in the games. I rather enjoyed this device since it allowed me to test some of my teams on people it wasn't that reliable, but it worked. Thank god I decide to start using showdown though. It would have been awful if I had to waste so much time doing it that way anymore than I already did.'_

He heard a snort and turned his head towards the source of the sound, "you're going to do the League challenge," Misty said with a scoff, in response Hunter said nothing and just gave her the blankest stare he could manage, he smirked inwardly when she began to fidget uncomfortably under his gaze as Spearow gave him a look that appeared to be approval.

But it came to an end as soon as they heard glass break, they all looked over to where the sound came from only to witness two pokéballs hit the ground and open. Hunter immediately grimace at the sight _'it has begun,'_ he thought to himself.

The pokéballs soon snapped open releasing a large snake with light purple scales who hissed threateningly and shook the rattle at the end of its tail to try and make itself more intimidating. The other one that was released was a spherical in shape, with vacant eyes, a wide mouth with two pointed teeth in its upper jaw, and a cream-colored skull and crossbones below its face.

Hunter would have cursed at the situation but he was in too much awe at the sight of the two pokémon. However, he did curse when the spherical one that he recognized as Koffing's begin to release polluted gas from it body.

After being around people that smoked for so long in his life, Hunter instinctively reached for his shirt to use as a mask but that still didn't help with the fact that the gas managed to burn his eyes as well as smell that burn his nostrils.

"Spearow! Try and blow some of the smoke away!" he said in a somewhat muffled voice.

The small avian gladly shot up into the air to escape the awful gas, who knew how long it would take to get the smell out of his features. Soon he began flap his wings as fast and as hard as he could to not only blow the smoke away but to also keep himself in the air long enough to do so. Once the smoke cleared the two pokémon once again became visible but this time another pokémon and two humans stood with them, the two humans wore white suits with big red R in bold on them, the suits wear styled to both of their individual genders. The female of the two possessed long magenta hair, and blue eyes. While the male possessed short lavender hair, and green eyes. Both seemed to be in their mid-twenties.

"Who are you?!" Nurse Joy demanded.

"If you want to know then allow us to introduce ourselves," the man with lavender hair began.

"Too protect the world from devastation..." the woman continued.

"To unite all people within our nation…"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love…"

"To extend our reach to the stars above…"

"-Jessie."

"-James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth! That's right."

Hunter just flat out slammed his palm into his face. _'Wow… they actual do a motto… I always thought the anime just did that for no reason… wow, what kind of idiotic thieves give out their names to the people they are trying to rob! You might as well call a bank, tell them to get the money ready for you because you're going to go rob that place later that afternoon!'_ he ranted in his mind.

"Now, that introductions are out of the way hand over all your pokémon," Meowth said.

He took a deep breath, _'welp, let me see how much time I can buy, plus I kind of want to say this.'_

Hunter held up his hands. "Wait, wait, wait, just hold up a minute here. There is something I need to say before anything goes down," he stated drawing all eyes on him.

"Oh, and what might that be? Little boy." Jessie asked causing Hunter's brow to twitch.

"Well I just wanted to say that your pokémon look very exemplary ones of their species, like your Ekans scales look and give off such a beautiful shine, and the Koffings as well the hide seems to be well taken care of, and both seem to be the picture perfect define of health. Tell me, how do you take care of them? and what is their diet that gives them their shine?!" he asked with an excited glint in his eyes, Spearow immediately peaked him in the face which he promptly ignored.

This caused Jessie and James to blink at him before smirks formed on their faces from his praise. While Misty pulled him by the arm "Ash!' she hissed. 'What are you doing! This is not the time for this! Can't you see they're trying to steal our pokémon!"

"Yeah, well, can you blame me? Those are the first poison types that I have ever seen in my life! And it just soon happens that I love poison types, and in my opinion, they are the best type.' he said in a very passion tone that cause Misty brow to twitch and Speaorw to peak at him again. 'Plus, I'm trying to buy time so that you and Nurse Joy can get Pichu out of here and try to save the rest of the pokémon," he whispered to her and Spearow so he would stop peaking him. Which said avian did after one last good hit, after all his trainer was delusional how were poison types better then him?

Although reluctant she nodded, "fine, but later we are going to talk because you need some major help in knowing what the true best type is," she said to which Spearow nodded in agreement. After shooting him one last glance she motioned for Nurse Joy to follow her lead.

He snorted in response, "As if."

"Hey you," Meowth called out.

Hunter blinked in confusion, "Yeah? What do you want?"

"Well, you said all that good stuff about those two,' he said jerking a paw in the direction of Ekans and Koffing. 'what about little old Meowth?"

"Oh,' Hunters face married an expression of realization before quickly shifting to a look of utter boredom much to Spearow's amusement, 'yeah… I don't much care for you."

his face faulted at Hunters honest response, "wait, what? Why?!"

Hunter scratched the back of his head in a nonchalant manner. "Well, I think Meowth's are pretty cool I guess, and you can talk so that's a plus I suppose… And you are capable of evolving into Persian, and those are pretty cool,' he could feel the smugness radiating off of Meowth. 'But you're not as cool as poison types, now those two may not be my favorite of the type, but they are way cooler then you, especially the Ekans as I have also a distinct liking towards snakes… well reptiles in general if I am to be completely honest," he explained with a shrug.

"But I'm more than half the pokémon then those two could ever be!" the cat exclaimed earning an offended hiss and grunt from said pokémon.

"It's no use Meowth this boy seems to understand true beauty when he sees it," Jessie said in a haughty voice earning a growl from Meowth.

"Ah, thanks? I guess," Hunter said in a confused manner, since he wasn't used to or rather unsure of how one sure act compliment but in this case, he also wasn't sure if that was one luckily he wasn't allow as the avian on his shoulder was also unsure what to make of this.

"Oh, I have an idea,' James spoke up catching their attention. 'Why don't we recruit him? Team Rocket could always use more members."

Hunter rose a brow at that as Spearow titled his head to the side to the side what exactly was a 'Team Rocket'? was it some sort human flock or something. The idea to Hunter felt odd, and to be honest he was pretty sure he wouldn't fit in well if he did join for lots of reason honestly, but if he had to pick one it would be the cruelty they showed towards pokémon. He could be cruel towards other humans no questions asked, but he could never really be truly cruel towards animals unless said animal was fetal and attacked him. The only other exception to that rule would be bugs, but that was when he was younger, and when they had annoyed him, plus who would really care if he tortured a mosquito?

"Well kid, this is a once in a lifetime offer. What do ya say?" Meowth asked.

"Yeah…no…"

"Great! well first off we have to-' James paused when he registered the full response then sported a confused expression. 'Why not?"

"Don't wanna,' he stated simply. 'Now that I am done fanboying let's get down to business shall we?' his soon eye sharpened completely removing his bored mannerisms with an unpleasant grin soon forming in its place. He then turned to the avian on his shoulder. 'Hey Spearow, how about we turn up the noise?" he asked the avian as his mind worked furiously trying to figure out if and what he was referencing.

The avian nodded with a 'smirk' of his own, he knew he would come to like that grin his trainer had what he didn't know was that he'd hate it even more. The avian then jumped into the air catching Team Rocket off guard, "Now, let's cause an Uproar," not soon after those words left Hunter's mouth Spearow let out a loud, painful, and horrifying shriek making Team Rocket cover their ears in pain, and their pokémon that didn't have hands wither in pain on the floor. Hunter repressed the urge cackling at their attempts to block out the sound, which would never work since sound waves didn't work like that. The only way think that he was aware of that could potentially block out the sound waves would be to have some very powerful ear muffs, and even then, he wasn't sure if that would work. He was thankful that he wasn't being affected by the move. Though he wasn't sure why, maybe later among all the other thing that he would look into how sound based attacks worked.

Form the corner of his eye he watched as Nurse Joy and Misty ran out of the lobby with Pichu in toll while he had Team Rocket busy. Once they were out of the room Spearow had stopped using Uproar as it became harder for the avian to keep the duration of that move up. Once he was back on Hunter's shoulder he began to pant heavily in an effort to try and regain his breath.

He frowned as he was calculating of the odds of this battle ending in a way that didn't involve an unfavorable outcome, and the results weren't good. It was three v one and Spearow was somewhat exhausted from the use of Uproar, if he made it out of this alive he'd be sure that he would train Spearow in his endurance for the move since it would be valuable assent if it could hold an opponent down like that. He grimaced as he saw Team Rocket make a rather quick recover from the move, it would appear that it didn't stun them as well as he had anticipated.

"You're going to pay for that little boy," Jessie growled at him as he received glares from the others.

Hunter shrugged in a careless manner "Maybe,' he admitted with a smirk that his pokémon tried to match after catching his breath. 'But I doubt anything you could pull off could be any worse than the shit I take from Lady Luck on a daily basis."

"We'll see about that," Meowth snarled prompting him to give another shrug.

"What's your name boy?" James asked.

He rose a brow as he wore a smug grin, "Oh? pray tell, why should I give it to you?' their glares intensified. 'But if you insist my names Visham Mallory, demigod and apostle of Tyche,' he gave them a wide grin with a mocking bow. 'Zbqdkqvdjnbd mjpf ztdr pk zmjldzso."

' _Oh man! I always wanted to say that! It simultaneously exciting and embarrassing! Welp I can cross that off my bucket list!'_ Hunter mused.

They all gave Hunter an odd look including Spearow, "You're joking right?" the Rockets asked.

He gave them another shrug in response. "Maybe, maybe not,' he gave them a smug grin despite the situation he found himself unbeknownst to him Spearow approved, this was definitely a way a leader should act. 'do you want to find out?" he asked in a low condescending tone, which only caused the Rockets to become enraged.

Jessie growled, "I've had just about enough of this snot nosed brat. Ekans! Poison Fang!" this caused Hunter to snap back into focus and his eyes to widen at the call of the move as Ekans rushed into action.

' _SHIT!'_ he cursed in his mind.

"Koffing! Psywave!" James followed. On the command Koffing's eyes began to glow a light purple in color before firing a multi-colored ring in Hunter's direction.

The ring rushed at Hunter with Ekans not too far behind with its mouth leaking lethal venom. Hunter was at a loss at what to do as the attacks came faster than he could think of a countermeasure. Seeing that his trainer was unable to come up with a countermeasure in time Spearow acted on his own as he had deemed that his trainer had do well so far in terms of not losing face, he would not fault him for being unable to give orders at a commendable level he knew that came with time and experience, so he hopped down and to stand firmly in front of Hunter ready to defend at a moment's notice with narrow eyes he squawked defiantly at his foes with all the bravo and stubbornness his species was known for.

It did not take long for Ekans and the ring to be within a couple of feet from them. The snake soon lanched itself through the ring snapping it's jaws open as it closed in on Hunter. This prompted Spearow to launch himself up into the air ready to perform an attack to counter the snake, however he stopped short with wide eyes that was now worn by all present as a large ball of fire close in shape to a tire slammed into the ring destroying the attack instantly before tackling Ekans. It then brutal slammed the snake into side of the lobby counter with such force that he was surprised he didn't hear something snap.

Hunter as well as Spearow couldn't help but winced at the force of the attack, though Hunter was also surprised the counter wasn't destroyed by the attack or even caught fire, hell there was barely even a scratch! His train of thought came to an abrupt end so that he could cringe as the ball of fire turned causing it to drag Ekans along with it, from what he could tell it was probably appealing pressure purposely to inflicted as much damage as possible to the snake if its hisses of pain were anything to go by.

Once the ball of fire completed it's turn it promptly toss Ekans back at the Rockets before rolling around in a circle between Hunter and them. The fire soon dissipated revealing a canine with mostly orange fur which Hunter recognized as a Growlithe. The pokémon was crouched down in a position that showed it was ready to attack at a moment's notice, with loud threatening growls accompanying the canine daring its foes to try and make another move.

Hunter blink as another pokémon blurred passed him to join up with the Growlithe. The pokémon possessed whitish shaggy fur, and the shape of the pokémon's body made Hunter instantly recognize the pokémon as a Mankey.

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a firm grip on his shoulder. Both him and his pokémon turned their heads only to have their eyes widen in shock as saw who had helped them out, quick to regain his composure Hunter let out a sigh of relief.

He sent the person an annoyed look, "took you long enough,' he said in a dry tone. 'So, mine explaining what took you so long Officer Jenny?" he asked with a raised brow.

She just gave him an amused smirk causing him to show his irk through a heavy glare. "Well, I decided to take your word for it after all but of course, I had to find a place to hide out just in case your claim happened to be true. After all, if they knew an officer was around they might have thought twice about attacking the center, and if that were to happen then we wouldn't get the chance to catch them. I would also have to give you a fine in that scenario."

Hunter gave a shrug, "huh, fair enough I suppose."

"So, the twerp knew we were coming," Meowth stated.

"Not really, I just made an assumption based off of the presentable evidence at the time. Adding in a few hunches of my own, and with the help of some past experiences that I've had, I was able to make the conclusion that something bad would happen to me in the near future most likely involving a couple of thieves, but what I truly didn't expect was that I would get involved with people from the nefarious crime syndicate known as Team Rocket," he explained.

He knew the last part was a flat out lie since he had prior knowledge of the event, but the first was only a half-truth as he was certain even without the prior knowledge he would somehow find a way to come to that conclusion as it was just how his mind worked in all its overthinking glory.

' _Ah, the pluses to having an overthinking mind are endless, but they do tend to get overshadowed but the endless paranoia that also comes with it,'_ he mused to himself.

The Rockets as well as Spearow shot him a confused look when he said _past experiences_ , but it cut short when Officer Jenny saw fit to finally take the Rockets in with a cold gaze. "As for you two I don't know what gave you the bright idea to come and try to steal from a pokémon center of all places, but I can ask all of those questions later back at the station,' she said in an even tone while adjusting one of her gloves. 'Considering you two are from Team Rocket I'm sure the League would be dying to get their hands on you for even _further questioning_. So, I'm going to have to ask you to come quietly otherwise under direct orders from the League for dealing with the likes of Team Rocket, I would be forced to use lethal force in order to ensure the safety of innocent civilians. So, will you?" she asked with one of the coldest glares Hunter has ever seen in his entire life. If it weren't for the tension that was setting in the room Hunter would have immediately gone wide eyed at the not so subtle threat that was apparently in accordance with League orders, instead his as well as Spearow's attention was solely focused on the Rockets waiting to see how they would respond.

Jessie responded with a glare of her own. "We politely decline," she said in the same even tone Jenny gave.

The officer sighed at the response. "I should have known that people in your organization that hold your rank would never come quietly, but protocol demands that I at the very least give you the chance to surrender,' there was a long pause before her eyes seem to ignite like a small flame that sparked to life. 'Growlithe! Mankey! Formation 1! Neutralize the targets! Stem Protocol C8!" she barked out causing both her pokémon to stand at attention and carry out the order flawlessly which caused Spearow to watch in awe, now that was a leader that desired respect and admiration.

He and his trainer tried to watch what Jenny's pokémon were doing for future reference but her authoritative voice made both of them stand at attention. "You! What are you still doing here?! Go find a safe place to hide till I'm done here! Now!" her voice bore no room for argument causing both of them to nod rapidly before dashing out of the room allowing Jenny to have her focus solely on the battle that was soon to come, but what both she and Hunter failed to notice was the cat that was slowly stalking away in Hunter's direction.

* * *

Not soon after Hunter had dashed out of the lobby the PA system clicked on while alarms blared to life, and the distance sound of shutters coming down locking all the exits.

" _All guest staying here at Viridian City's pokémon center_ ,' Nurse Joy's voice sounded through the PA system. ' _We are currently under a lockdown emergency, please remain calm and do as instructed for yours and the safety of others. Until authorities arrive and handle the situation, we advise all guest to stay in the rooms you are currently in, and to lock the doors before turning off the lights, and under no circumstances are you to open the doors until the authorities arrive._ "

Hunter grimaced as the PA system clicked off. _'Well that will certainly make getting to safety a bit harder,'_ he sighed. _'Well this is quite the predicament,'_ he thought bitterly.

"Spearow keep an eye out for a place we can hide out in for the time being, 'kay?" he asked, then avian rolled his eyes as the task was quite beneath him but gave a squawk of confirmation before taking off.

As Hunter ran down the hall looking for a good place to hide while Spearow scouting up ahead, he could suddenly feel his paranoia kicking in. the dreaded feeling of something or someone watching him from outside his line of sight, a tense feeling began to build up from the back of his head and he could feel it eat away at him, his eye grow restless as they moved against Hunters will to try and find the source of their unease only thing stopping them was Hunter will his head to stay still as there were more pressing matters to deal with like finding a hiding space rather than appeasing his paranoia, but as time when on it continued to claw away at him mind causing him to scratch at his head to be rid of the feeling only for it to grow worse by the minute, the scratch soon grew more furious, and even erratic.

It soon became too much to bear and he gave into his paranoia as he notices his nails had begun to pick up small red dandruff like particles in them. His head whip back to look behind him so fast that an audible crack could be heard, only to find nothing there as always. He sighed in annoyance as his paranoia refused to leave, Thankfully the tension eased a bit but he knew he would need to look again every few minutes to keep that feeling from getting to bad.

For now, he looked ahead of himself and tilted his head to the opposite side from the shoulder till he heard another crack, only for tension to build in his fingers causing him to frown.

"Aw to hell with it!" he shouted prompting Spearow to look back at him with a questioning look. He then forming his hands into fist to cause the sound once more, after that he proceeded to pull on each and every one of his fingers till the sound could be heard one more.

Once Hunter was a good distance away from the area where he had looked back. A cat with cream-color fur pop his head out from one of the halls back there before giving a sigh of relief, he then continued to follow the boy, hiding every so often when the boy looked back.

 **XXX**

Mankey stood in front of Growlithe as the canine placed its paw on the pig-monkey's back causing a multi-colored aura to cover its body, once the multi-colored glow receding Mankey dashed forward into battle.

"Poison Sting," Jessie ordered. Ekans gave a hiss of confirmation before firing serval purple color dart like needles from its mouth at the pig-monkey who in turned dodged right before using its tail to grab ahold of Ekans by the snakes 'neck'.

Mankey then jumped up and did a flip before slamming Ekans into the ground. Mankey then jumped up and grabbed a hold of Koffing proceeding to scratch away at it.

"Koffing get that Mankey off of you by blowing smoke in its face!"

Koffing happily compiled and shot off smoke from one of its craters directly into the pig-monkeys face, the force of which knocked Mankey off the pokémon.

"Now Ekans while its stunned, use Poison Fang!"

"Koffing back Ekans up with a Smog attack!"

Ekans lunged with its mouth glowing a bright purple all the while Koffing blow a thin line of gas at the Mankey who was still slightly stunned from getting a face full of Koffing's smoke. However, none of the attacks hit as a stream of flames slammed into Ekans and immediately burned the gas upon contact.

Jessie scowled at the Growlithe. "Ekans get the Growlithe with Sucker Punch."

"Koffing Psybeam!"

Ekans speed towards the canine while Koffing's eyes glowed a light purple before firing a multi-colored beam at Mankey. The beam was counter by another stream of flames from the Growlithe while Mankey intercepted Ekans by kicking it, sending the snake off course before it could complete get sent in the other direction Mankey then grabbed the snake by its tail and proceeded to toss it at Koffing only for both Koffing and Ekans to be engulfs in a tornado of flames.

 **VVV**

From the corner of her eye Jenny watched as Hunter ran out of the room before turning her full attention back on the criminals before her. She knew that she was authorized to use lethal force, but they were more useful alive than dead a testament to the Admin rank they held and with no civilians around they couldn't take any hostages to force her to, oh Arceus only knows how the media would try to spin it but for now she only needed to focus on the battle before her.

Luckily for her didn't need to bark out orders as Jessie and James did, since the formation she ordered was set. That left her pokémon to do whatever they could to keep formation to achieve the objective. She would only need to interfere should the tactics need to change, she had faith that her pokémon were well trained enough to handle their own and make smart calls without her always needing to be there as it was an important skill they needed in order to work in the force.

Jessie grit her teeth in frustration as she barked out another order only for that damned Mankey to nimble avoided the attack to then counter with one of its own that being either its fists, feet, or tail. Attack it by trying to distract it with Koffing's attack prove to be futile as the damned mut gave cover fire and going for the mut also proved to be even more futile as long-range attack only got countered with what had to be a Flamethrower and trying to get in close only ended with the ape stopping he pokémon halfway before swinging it back into Koffing's.

Before either Jessie or James could shout out another order the blaring noise of the centers alarms cut them off with the PA. A noise came from directly behind them prompting them to turn around only for their eyes to widen in shock as shutters came down. All the while Jenny smirked as the odds just tipped more in her favor.

"You two should surrender now before my backup arrives,' she suggested to the two Rockets. 'Otherwise the charges brought up against you two will be a lot worse than if surrender."

James gave a thoughtful expression at the suggestion, but Jessie on the other hand was enraged by the mere thought. "Like hell we are! I refuse to leave here empty handed!" she shouted causing James to flinch.

Jenny frowned at Jessie response. "Look your pokémon are just about to give out. They won't be able to continue battling soon, give up or the consequence will be worse."

Jessie could only grinded her teeth together as she knew they weren't in a favorable position, however she did have one move that may help her out, but it was a gamble since the move needed more practice as it would only last ten seconds at best, but she be damned if she didn't go down fighting.

With a vague plan in mind she acted. "Ekans! Use Disable! Pin them all down!" she snapped causing Jenny's eyes to widen in surprise, but before she could call out a counter measure Ekans eyes glowed a light purple in color before a blue light encased both Jenny and her pokémon preventing either of them from moving even a single muscle.

James soon caught on to Jessie plan and followed up on it with a command of his own. "Koffing use Gyroscreen quickly!"

At the command Koffing began to spin rapidly as a purple right formed around it all the while expelling smoke from its body, not soon after Koffings slammed into Mankey sending the pig-monkey flying into Growlithe before they both slammed into the lobby counter Koffing then spun towards Jenny slamming right into her leg.

A sickening snap was echoed within the lobby followed by a loud scream of pain. Smoke soon covered the whole lobby, and once the smoke cleared Jessie and James as well as their pokémon were gone, leaving Jenny with a broken leg and her two pokémon that limped over to her worryingly.

She looked down at her leg as tears formed in her eyes from the pain, only to grimace at the sight. The blood was freely forming a puddle from out of her leg, and the sickening sigh of a bone that had broken out of her skin. The mere sight made her nauseous, but she willed herself not to throw up.

She looked around to try and figure out where the Rockets could have gone. _'If I were them where would I head first…!'_ the realization soon struck her causing her eyes to harden with resolve. She tried to move, only to have moved in a wrong way worsening her injured leg which make her pokémon give out worried cries.

She ignored them and focused on working through the pain while gritting her teeth, she was an officer damnit! and she was going to make sure that she'd be the one to stop those crooks and protect all the civilians in this center till her back up arrived and no matter her injuries, for all she cared the leg could be completely missing and she'd still be trying to move, consequences be damned.

With that in mind she forced herself up through the pain ignoring the panicked cries her pokémon were giving her and limped towards the area where she would most likely find the Rockets. She'd make sure they ended up behind bars before the nights end.

* * *

It wasn't long before Spearow directed Hunter to a room that seemed to be bustling with activity if the noises from the room were any indication. He gave the avian an unsure look because of the PA system announcement, he had very high doubts that anyone would be willing to help him even if he did try to explain.

Spearow gave his trainer a pointed look in response to Hunter's look causing the two to have a standoff. After a bit of Hunter was the first to cave as their standoff was getting rather uncomfortable for him plus his paranoia wasn't helping him any. The avian gave a 'smirk' as his trainer reluctantly complied with a sigh before knocking on the door.

"Housekeeping," he said jokingly.

Hunter could tell that there was a bit of more commotion going on beyond the door after he had knocked. He waited patiently to see if the door would open, before long he came to the conclusion the door wouldn't open and was preparing to leave, but before he could even turn away from the door it had opened and he was promptly blasted with a pistol of water which effectively knocked the wind out of him before slamming him into the wall this caused Spearow to squawk in alarm not having expected something like that to happen, the avian supposed his trainer might have had a point in being worried not that he's admit that any time soon.

"Oh, Mew! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize it was you," said a familiar voice from behind the door.

"I-is this… h-how you p-p-people greet housekeeping…' he paused to groan in pain. 'If that's so I think I should get paid more than minimum-wage," he said with a small cough.

"Here let me help you up," the familiar voice said which he now recognized as Misty.

"Yeah, thanks," he said while accepting her help.

Once he was up he took note of the pokémon behind her which he recognized as a Starmie. _'Well one thing's for certain her pokémon are not to be taken lightly, because that was one hell of a Water Gun… or at least it had to be a Water Gun because if it were a Hydro Pump I'd probably be dead right about now,'_ he mused to himself.

"Again, I'm really sorry about that," she apologized to him once more, cutting his thought short.

He waved off her concern. "Don't be. In your position I would have done something similar," he explained as he walked into the room only to find Nurse Joy working away rigorously at a computer as small mechanical claws moved various pokéballs onto a converter belt, all the while Pichu was resting off on side without a care in the world. Spearow watched the mouse curiously, silently questioning how the small mouse was still managing to sleep through all of this.

After he took in the room for a bit something hit him mind. "Oh, can you two do me a favor?" he asked.

"And what would that be?" Misty responded.

"When and if the Rockets get here could you two refer to me as Visham Mallory."

"Oh? And why's that," Joy asked with a raised brow without taking her eyes off the computer screen.

"Well I can't just be giving out my real name to criminals after all especially one's part of a crime syndicate. So, I chose the logical choice and gave them an alias. Which in my opinion is rather fitting for one such as myself," he explained as Spearow rolled his eyes at the last part, his trainer could be subtle all he wanted but he could still detect the underlying smugness form the last statement.

"Clever," Misty remarked.

He gave a shrug at her comment. "I don't think it was that clever. Honestly anyone with half a brain would have done same. Only an idiot would give out their real name to criminals… well that or they have enough strength and power to not give a damn, but alas I am nothing but a beginning trainer. There is no way I should even consider taking such risk," he said with mock dramatics.

he could see that it had its effect on them so the humor wasn't totally lost on them, but he supposed it was better to get back on track. "On another note, Nurse Joy?"

"Yes?"

"Question do any of the Chansey or Blissey know Teleport?" he asked.

"They do not," she replied.

He grimaces at the response before sighing. "You know the League should make it mandatory for the Chansey and Blissey to know Teleport in case of emergency such as this or in the case a pokémon needs to be rushed to the emergency room. It would certainly save time and help persevere the safety of others in such situations."

"I'll be sure to make that request to the League after the present circumstance has passed as well as put in a request for the TM once this is all over and done with," she said not bothering once to take her eyes off the computer screen. Hunter sight inwardly at the mention of TMs, given he knew what they were but would still need to do the research to know how they worked in this world.

"Hey if this rule does gets passed are you going to take credit for the idea?" Misty asked.

Hunter snorted in response. "Honestly if it does get passed I'd rather it goes under as an anonymous tip. I haven't the interest in getting noticed or ending up famous which I highly doubt would happen if the rule did get passed," he explained causing Spearow to gape at him in disbelief, how could anyone pass up the opportunity for recognition? It made no sense to the avian. Well one thing was for certain his trainer was definitely an enigma.

"Really?" she said in a tone riddled with disbelief.

Hunter rolled his eye with a bored look before explaining further. "Yes really. Fame in my opinion just sounds like a big headache that I'm not willing to put up with I'd much rather be a hermit."

Before either Spearow or Misty could respond to Hunter's bizarre revelation the door was knock down revealing Ekans and Koffing as well as trainers and Meowth. They all tensed and even Nurse Joy had stopped what she was doing to see the commotion to promptly follow suit.

"Well, well, well tailin' ya seems to have payed off after all," Meowth said as he strolled into the room.

"You made a good call Meowth," James praised.

It didn't take long for Hunter to notice the blood on Koffing's 'head' which caused him to grimace as he could only imagine the worse of what had happened to Jenny. He wasn't the only one to notice the blood as Spearow also took note and immediately glared at the Rockets, to cause any kind of harm to those he had praised was a taboo in his book as doing so was basically like stomping on his own name, and one does not sully his name and get away with it scot-free.

Hunter narrowed his eyes to try and give them one of the most intimidating glares he could manage in this body. "So… what exactly happened to the officer that was keeping you two busy while I made a break for it?" he asked in a deadly calm voice. His statement caused both Joy and Misty to give him surprised looks till they both noticed the blood on Koffing's 'head'. Joy took on a look of horror when she saw it while Misty mirrored Hunter as well as Spearow and glared at the Rockets.

"Why should we tell you little boy,' his glare intensified as he noticed Jessie was using his own words against him. 'Now, why do you be a good boy and help gather all the pokémon in this room for us," she continued in a haughty voice which prompted Hunter to give a feral growl.

He wasn't mad that they had possible killed Jenny, no he never was one to care for something as trivial as that. He had only ask out of a sense of obligation, as Jenny had helped him out it only seemed right to at least _show_ a small amount of concern, not only that but his instinct made him fairly loyal in times like these even if he knew it was technical her job to help him his instinct made sure of it, much like the saying 'an eye for an eye' if you helped him in a life or death situation he'd more likely than not return the favor by helping you in return, not only that, but Jenny had taken his word for it like he had asked so he had more reason to feel the obligation in showing concern.

No, the reason for his anger was much simpler at base, maybe even childish. He was pissed because of her tone of voice, he was mad at how she had brushed him off much like how some of his teachers had done when he was younger, and he was outraged that she had the damned nerve, damned _AUDACITY_ to order him around. Oh, he'd show her. Oh, he'd show her alright. He'd show her what would happen to those that managed to make him lose complete control of his anger.

She rose a brow at him in amusement which only further enraged him. "Oh, would you look at that the little boy seems to be mad, and he thinks he can scare us off by growling like a rabid Growlithe."

That comment alone was inching him closer to snapping, he had to willed himself from shaking less she make another comment that pulled him even _closer_ to lashing out. He could feel how angry he was from all over his body as his glare narrowed further, he gave out a low continuous growl, tension began to build up in his arms screaming at him to attack something, his hand unconsciously tensed and began to flex making them feel like claws ready and wanting to tear at someone's throat, his legs also built up tension wanting, _willing_ to charge in, his mind was succumbing to its darks parts, thoughts that no other soul would ever want to know of, even his jaw and teeth were no exception as they also wanted to tear off someone's flesh, and over all his entire body seemed to be burning in a flame of rage making his body scream bloody murder at him to act.

If his body wasn't enough then the expressions of all but Jessie would. Joy and Misty gave him a worried looks the former out of concern while the latter out of nervousness, Spearow seem to follow Misty in that regard but rather then look at his trainer he continued to glare at the Rockets but he was tense overall which was what gave it away, while the rest of them other than Jessie looked at him nervously, even Pichu shift uncomfortable in his sleep at who knows how much ill intent Hunter was leaking out.

He knew now was not the time and he needed to get himself under control after all no matter how much he wanted to kill her, no matter how much he wanted to _maim_ her, or how much he wanted to make her regret even look in his direction with that haughty gaze it would do no good to try any of that now especially if she still had a pokémon to defend her. So, he took a deep breath with closed eyes while digging his nails of his right hand into his palm. Once he finally calmed down enough he opened his eyes once more, he was still glaring but he managed to mix it with an apathetic look making it seem like a glare of annoyance.

"Spearow,' he said in an eerily calm voice catching the avian's attention. "Use Pursuit to close in on them, then use Fury Attack when your close."

The commands Hunter gave to Spearow seemed to snap everyone back to attention. Spearow happily complied by launching himself into the air and flew at the same speed he did when he attack Pichu earlier that day however, this time his beak glowed a bright white in color as he prepared to attack.

But Jessie wasn't just going to stand there and let her pokémon take it. "Ekans knock that pest out of the air with Poison Tail."

"Koffing give Ekans a hand with Sludge," James ordered.

Hunter cursed under his breath as he watched Spearow close in to attack only to be swatted down by a tail coated with who knows what type of poison. He wanted to call the attack off once he heard what Jessie and James were going to do, but at the speed Spearow was going he wouldn't have slowed down enough to avoid the attack, and with Spearow down like that Koffing spat out Sludge right after the Poison Tail, Spearow had no chance of recovering fast enough to dodge.

"Starmie, Water Gun!"

Hunter turned to see Misty call out an attack which made Starmie take aim with one of its 'arms' before firing a pistol of water at the glob of poison before it could hit Spearow giving the avian enough time to recover.

"Thanks," Hunter said.

"Don't mention it."

Before either he or Spearow could react the avian was slammed into by Meowth, send him sailing into a shelf. "You guys didn't forget about little old Meowth, did ya?" the cat asked smugly causing Hunter to scowl in response.

' _Oh, come on how is this fair! I particle just got to this world! I'm not used to battles like this! I need time to get used to this crap! There is literal too much going on at once for me to do anything! I need some time to think of what to do, but this aint the games so I don't have that luxury anymore. I need to already know my next move or think of them on the spot, but for any of that to happen I need to be eased into this! Not, AH Triple Battle! WITH ONLY TWO GODDAMN POKEMON! WHAT NEXT AN INVERSE BATTLE!'_ he thought furiously before returning Spearow too his ball as the avian had sustained more than enough damage even without the poison that was most likely flow through his body courteous of the Poison Tail that had hit him not a moment ago.

"Welp, it's all up to you now," he said drily.

"Don't worry this won't take long," Misty replied with a smirk as she grabbed a pokéball from her belt. In response Hunter gave a half-hearted shrug before stepping back as he saw no reason to be too close to the action if he couldn't help.

"Go! Staryu!" she exclaimed as she released her next pokémon.

"Look James, the boy lost and then left a little girl to fight for him and the girl thinks she can take us on all by herself," Jessie said to which Hunter gave a bored look in response as if say 'and?'

"It won't take that much time to take on clowns like you," Misty said in response to Jessie statement.

"That's some big talk, care to back it little girl," Jessie retorted.

"Naturally. Both of you use Water Gun!" she shouted.

Both Starmie and Staryu gems blinked in response to each other before they both took aim and fired a stream of water at the Rockets.

"Oh no you don't! Ekans Sucker Punch!" Jessie snapped to which Ekans sprang into action.

"Koffing Gyro Ball!" James order which caused Koffing to begin to spin as a purple ring formed around it.

"I'll pitch in too with a Pay Day," Meowth chippered in.

A smirk formed on Misty face. "Now Starmie! Use Spotlight on Meowth!"

At the order Starmie stopped using Water Gun and allowed its gem to glow a bright red, the gem flashed once before a stream of light poured out of it and landed on Meowth right when the pistol of a Water Gun had hit Meowth.

Jessie outright laughed at Misty for the use of the move while Hunter gave Misty a curious look as this was his first time hearing of the move.

Meowth grinned, "And what's this light supposed to do to me? Other then-" he was cut off when Koffing slammed into him much to the surprise of everyone other than Misty and Nurse Joy.

"Hey! What's the big-" he was cut off again when this time Ekans tackled him right into a shelf.

"Koffings what go on?!"

"Ekans knock that off right now!"

"I didn't even know a move like that existed… holy shit that's powerful" Hunter muttered.

"W-what did you y-you do to me girly," Meowth said in between breaths.

"Try and figure it out," she replied in a smug tone of voice.

The Rockets continued to glare at her till a shout from behind them caught their attention. "Fire Spin," the voice commanded.

Before anyone knew what had happened a large tornado like flame surrounded Meowth encasing him in it. He screamed in pain until the flame died down.

"Looks like I caught up to you three," Jenny said through grit teeth.

"Jessie, I don't think we stand much of chance with these two working together," James said as he evaluated the situation.

"I have to agree with James on this Jess, even more so with what the girl can do," Meowth said backing up James' statement.

"Listen to your partners, you have no chance of winning here. Surrender now or I can't guarantee that you'll come out of this _unharmed_ ," Jenny finished with a dangerously low tone of voice.

Jessie growled in frustration at the situation. "You twerps may have won this time, but you better hope we don't meet again,' she warned. 'Time for us to retreat."

"Oh, no you don't! Growlithe-" Jenny shouted.

But it was too late both Jessie and James grabbed a black ball that they apparently had on them and tossed them to the ground causing smoke to erupt from them, moments later a hissing sound could be heard, and once the smoke cleared they were gone and a massive whole was left in the wall which caused Jenny curse loudly.

Team Rocket may have loss but they hadn't completely won either.

A small noise caught Hunters attention, he turned his head to the source only to find that Pichu had finally woken up with a small yawn causing Hunter to raise a brow. "How the hell did you manage to sleep through all that?" he asked the small mouse who in turn just tilted his he to the side in confusion.

* * *

It wasn't long before the authority arrived abide late but they came and did what was most likely standard protocol before Hunter was taken into questioning Nurse Joy had offered to heal Spearow to which he accepted and he had Pichu stay with Nurse Joy for one last check up and to get him when Spearow was done healing.

He was currently sitting outside of the center on the steps looking up at the sky above. The questioning hadn't taken long plus he needed a breather after all the events that had happened during his time here, which in his opinion was short even though it felt longer than that.

"Hey kid catch."

He turned to see that it was Jenny that was approaching him in her crutches. She tosses a can at him which he fumbled to catch. Once he safely caught it he sent an annoyed glance her way much to her amusement.

"I'm underage you know," he said jokingly in a flat tone.

she snorted in response. "It ain't beer kid, I'd lose my job if it were."

"That didn't stop you from breaking like what? twenty different traffic laws to get me here?' he said before cracking the can open to have a sip. 'Huh… grape soda."

"You don't like it?"

"Nothing like that,' he said waving off her comment. 'In all honesty it's one of my favorite things to drink."

She rose a brow at his comment. "Then why the lack luster reaction."

"Bad omen if I had to say. You picking one of my favorite drinks without asking me what I wanted is in my opinion a form of good luck meaning another storm is on the horizon."

"Oh? And what would be a good omen?" she asked.

"If you got me root beer Lady Luck knows how much I hate the stuff. Although you could have set up a pretty good joke by giving me that."

She shrugged in response. "This is supposed to be a way to thank you, and I'd rather not waste my money on a joke."

"To thank me? I don't think there is any reason to do so. It's not like I did anything."

"Isn't modesty unbecoming of a demigod?" she said with an amused smirk.

Hunter's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Oh… you heard that,' he gave a sheepish chuckle. 'Yeah… it would be great if you could ah forget that and nobody talked about it… ever, I was honestly just messing around to buy time and see how they would react."

"It's a little too late for that since it's already in my report and I'm sure it'd give the high ups a good laugh," she said nonchalantly.

"Damn…' he muttered before taking a swig of his can. 'Back to the question at hand, why thank me I really didn't do much."

"Don't downplay yourself like that if it wasn't for you I won't have known about the attack beforehand, they would have gotten away with all the pokémon in the center, and you would be the one injured not me," she said gesturing to her leg which was currently in a cast.

"I find it hard to believe that you aren't angry with what happened back there," he said taking note of her rather calm take of the situation.

"Well I would be lying if I said I wasn't at least a little frustrated at what had happened but being angry ain't going to change what happened and it definitely won't help put those two behind bars."

"That's where I would have to disagree with you. The only reason why anger won't help is if you let it control you, and if it does that you will most likely lose rational thinking. What is needed to be done is to use that anger as fuel to what you do, not let it control you that is when it's more of a burden then help."

She gave him a bewildered look. "That's actually pretty wise kid, where'd you even pick that up?"

Hunter shrugged. "When you spend a lot of time thinking about for lack of a better term _things_ and have as short of a temper as I do you tend to pick up a few things, but I would be lying if I didn't say that no matter what you do it will always be a double-edge sword. Like most things in life," he said before taking another sip of his drink.

"I'll give you that, but there is a brighter side to things."

Hunter snorted. "Such an overused and cheesy line."

She smirked at his response. "Your one to talk."

He shrugged in turn. "Fair enough."

A few moments passed before something crossed his mind. "Say do you plan on evolving your Growlithe in the future?"

"Probably, why the sudden interest?" she asked.

"I just wanted to make a suggestion if you will."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"Well you might want to consider teaching…"

"Her," she provided.

"Her right, teaching her teleport it would certainly be a very useful move for her to have."

"I'll be sure to put it under consideration."

A voice called out to Jenny which made her call back to someone. "Well kid looks like I have to go, if you ever get any of those gut feelings again be sure to find one of my relatives, I'll be sure to tell them about the demigod that foretells misfortune," she said with a teasing tone.

He sighed in response. "You're not going to let that go, are you?"

"Nope!" she shouted back at him with a smirk as she walked away.

He gave another sigh. "What is she five?' he sighed once more. 'I suppose I deserve it though. I really shouldn't try to do half the stuff that is on my bucket list."

He sat there and ponder some of the thing he learned today before a small mouse ran up his arm and chartered something at him.

"Spearow done being healed I gather," he guessed prompting the mouse nodded.

With that he got up to go get Spearow and possibly a room to stay in because lord knows he was tried.

* * *

Once he got Spearow and a key to a room he headed there straight away. Upon entering the room, he released Spearow and much to his prediction the prideful avian was sulking.

He sighed at the avian before speaking. "Look there was nothing you could have done better they had a butt load more experience and training than you," the avian turned away not caring for what his trainer said no matter how logical it was after all they had not only over powered him, they had dealt with him rather easy, and had gotten away with sullying his name. that was something that stung more than the lost.

"Look the best comparison I can give you of what had just happened would be that you were pretty much a freshly hatched mon vs two Fearows in their prime, we are incredibly lucky that you weren't injured any worse than you were."

The avian final looked at him but he was clearly still anger at himself for the failure. "Don't worry about it too much, one day you will probably be as strong as them maybe even stronger so you can pay them back for what they did, but for right now rest and tomorrow we'll do a bit of training here in one of the rooms I've heard about before we hit the road or something."

Spearow abide reluctant nodded to what he said and squawked something that he was too tired to try and guess what was probably said before flying off to a stand they had for flying types to rest on.

Hunter gave a yawn before looking at Pichu. "In the future you are probably going to have to do this for me with some pokémon so pick up some tips 'kay" he got a chipper in response from the small mouse.

After that he got into bed, Pichu decided to join him and curled up on his stomach before falling asleep. As the warm embrace of darkness soon claimed him he had one last tired thought _'I should give them nicknames or something'_ and with that he finally passes out for good that night.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so explain are no longer begin done here all the rule of my headcannon are on my Bio which I've update a bunch since last time so check that out to understand the rules of this universe.**

 **I really hope nothing seemed rushed I know I said I don't put much effort in this story but that's no excuses for crappy pacing. Also, I want your guys help on something and this is about as much influence I'm allowing you guys to have.**

 **First things first right above the author notes, that's right nicknames. I am horribly at naming things for those of you that have played Undertale and know who Asriel is, yeah… my level of skill in naming things is about as good as his maybe even worse. So, I would really appreciate some help with that unless I already have a name in mind which at the moment I have none and some pokémon based on their personality won't get nicknames so it's not 100% chance a name would be pick. But if you do pick a name and there is a meaning to the names please tell me the meaning that might boost your odds. Speaking of which there were two names I used in this chapter that have meaning to them which being Visham and Mallory.**

 **Visham if I remember correctly meaning poison and Mallory meaning unfortunate while both originate form different places Visham if I'm correct is Indian and Mallory is French and if you put the names together names is something along the lines of 'unfortunate poison' that last part I made up but it works.**

 **Moving on the second thing I need your help in is weather there should or shouldn't be a ship. Now I know what you guy are probably think and no this is not an ego boast for me this is for plot development, also romance isn't an aim in this story so don't worry about that. Now I'm to lazy to learn how the poll system works and this poll with go on for a long time so just vote in the reviews I will tally it up somewhere. Also, you are not in control of the ship I already have one in mind since it was a scrapped idea I had for one story I was and am still planning to write.**

 **On another note I will be putting the bios of Jenny, Jessie, James, and Misty so you can have a little peek at what hell is waiting for… well me I guess. I will also put the battle of between Jenny and Team Rocket down below if you want to read it since I didn't put it in the actual story for some reason.**

 **Lastly, I have to ask did any of you know the series or get the references that were made in this chapter and last chapter? To help with one of the references I will put something in the bio. That's all I can think about at the moment so I'm done here. Hope you enjoyed I look forward to your reviews.**

 **Edit 4/8/18: That bit on the battle being down below as you have probably notice it has been moved and worked into the story to the best of my ability I am still experimenting with this style of writing so forgive me if it was awkwardly placed.**

* * *

 **Q &A/ Reviews:**

 **1995hzq: Nice opening, let's see the rest before judging. Stolen Misty's bike again haha, classic.**

 **A/R: Glad you liked that part I wasn't to sure if I should have put it, good to know it wasn't a bad call.**

 **ImpatientGeek:** **I'll tell you what sir, this isn't bad. It just needs a little fixing. So, if you don't mind, I'll give you a little helpful criticism.**

 **1: PLEASE fix the run-on sentences! It improves the readability THAT much more.**

 **2: Fix any spelling issues. (I didn't notice any in particular, but it's good to check.)**

 **3: And lastly, a personal tip. Read your own story like it's a random internet person's fic, it certainly helps me fix my issues!**

 **I swear this isn't flames, I love the story! At least try these, okay?**

 **Peace out!- Geek**

 **A/R: Ah haha well you see I use spell and grammar check on word to pick off most of the more mistakes which are normally repeat words and spelling errors. Now for your last tip the thing is I do actual do that it's just that it's normally like a week or two after I upload the chapter. See what I do is I finish writing it skim it for all the obvious errors then upload it, take a week or two to relax because writing can be a pain, then come back and read it for any of the mistakes I miss it's not 100% sure I'll get them all for that I would need to get Twisterking to proof read it in a call like I do for Crimson Red and even then it's not 100%, but this stories is suppose to be stress relief and not takes to much effort, but for the run on sentences I will try but I was never taught proper sentence structure. You would think school would do that but no they never did. Anyways thanks for the tips and I'm happy you enjoyed this. [side note: it also doesn't help I normally write and edit things really late at night. So, I'm normally really tired while doing this.]**

 **Guest (1): You know, if I was ash, I'd use some spray-on deodorant and a lighter to try to scare the Spearows away... or burn them.**

 **A/R: I laughed a bit when I read this. It's just to funny imagining Ash doing that in the first episode, but I all honesty I'm not sure if that would scare them off considering how stubborn and prideful the species is, adding to the fact that they chased down a pokémon that can attack them with electricity, still a funny thought tho.**

 **Guest (2): "It could be worse" ...yeah... could be in Dubai during Spec Ops: The Line and basically be doomed to die of thirst or from White Phosphorus.**

 **A/R: Are… are you referencing something? I'm sorry but if you are I don't know what that is and I am way to lazy to look it up.**

* * *

 **Character Bio's:**

Ash (Hunter):

Age: 10

Actual Age: '961' -Hunter

Hair color: Black

Actual Hair color: Black

Eye color: Dark Brown

Actual Eye color: 'I don't know it looks black' -Hunter

Number of badges: 0

Current status: Trainer

Pokémon:

Status: with trainer

Pichu:

Gender: Male

Ability: Static: which may paralysis any pokémon that makes physical contact with this.

pokémon, Lighting Rod: which draws in electric moves to power itself up.

Technics/ combos: N/A

Moves: Thunder Shock, Charm, Tail Whip, Sweet Kiss, Electric Terrain, Fake Out, and Wish.

Spearow:

Gender: Male

Abilities: Keen Eye- which prevents loss of accuracy, Sniper- which gives it great accuracy and precision for hitting its targets.

Technics/ combos: N/A

Moves: Peck, Leer, Growl, Screech, Pursuit, Fury Attack, Aerial Ace, and Uproar.

* * *

Misty:

Age: 10

Hair color: Orange

Eye color: Blue

Number of badges: N/A

Current status: Gym leader in training

Pokémon:

Status: with trainer

Staryu:

Gender: N/A

Abilities: Illuminate- can distract opponent with its alluring glow, Natural Cure- if given enough time this pokémon's body will cure itself from status conditions, stasis with allow this pokémon to cure itself almost instantly, Analytic- moves become stronger if the pokémon is slower than its opponents.

Technics/ combos: N/A

Moves: Tackle, Harden, Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Recover, Psywave, Swift, Bubble Beam, and Camouflage.

Starmie:

Gender: N/A

Abilities: Illuminate- can distract opponent with its alluring glow, Natural Cure- if given enough time this pokémon's body will cure itself from status conditions, stasis with allow this pokémon to cure itself almost instantly, Analytic- moves become stronger if the pokémon is slower than its opponents.

Technics/ combos: N/A

Moves: Tackle, Harden, Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Recover, Psywave, Swift, Bubble Beam, Camouflage, Gyro Ball, Brine, Minimize, Reflect Type, Power Gem, Light Screen, Cosmic Power, Hydro Pump, Spotlight, Scald, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave, Rain Dance, and Reflect.

* * *

Jenny:

Age: 27

Hair color: Cerulean

Eye color: Amber

Number of badges: N/A

Current status: Officer

Pokémon:

Status: with trainer

Growlithe:

Gender: Female

Abilities: Intimidate- this pokémon unconsciously gives off a presents that makes most of its opponents unwilling to fight out of fear, Flash Fire- when hit with a fire moves it power itself up by absorbing the flames, Justified- when hit with a dark move with pokémon powers up.

Technics/ combos: N/A

Moves: Bite, Roar, Growl, Ember, Leer, Odor Sleuth, Helping Hand, Flame Wheel, Reversal, Fire Fang, Take Down, Flame Burst, Agility, Retaliate, Flamethrower, Crunch, Fire Spin, Burn Up, Close Combat, Morning Sun, and Double-Edge.

Mankey:

Gender: Male

Abilities: Anger Point- when a weak spot is hit this pokémon power increases, Defiant- when an opponent tries to lowers it's will to fight, defense, or speed this pokémon's power increases.

Technics/ combos: N/A

Moves: Covet, Scratch, Low Kick, Leer, Focus Energy, Fury Swipes, Karate Chop, Pursuit, Seismic Toss, Swagger, Cross Chop, Assurance, Punishment, Foresight, and Counter.

* * *

Jessie:

Age: 25

Hair color: Magenta

Eye color: Blue

Number of badges: N/A

Current status: Rocket Admin

Pokémon:

Status: with trainer

Ekans:

Gender: Female

Abilities: Intimidate- this pokémon unconsciously gives off a presents that makes most of its opponents unwilling to fight out of fear, Shed Skin- can shed its own skin to remove status conditions, Unnerve- this pokémon unconsciously gives off a presents that makes most of its opponents react impulsively.

Technics/ combos: N/A

Moves: Wrap, Leer, Poison Sting, Bite, Glare, Screech, Acid, Stockpile, Swallow, Spit Up, Acid Spray, Pursuit, Slam, Beat Up, Poison Fang, Poison Tail, Disable, Slam, Iron Tail, and Sucker Punch.

* * *

James:

Age: 25

Hair color: Lavender

Eye color: Green

Number of badges: N/A

Current status: Rocket Admin

Pokémon:

Status: with trainer

Koffing:

Gender: Male

Abilities: Levitate- allows the pokémon to float and maneuver through the air.

Technics/ combos: Gyroscreen- a combination of Gyro Ball and Smoke Screen.

Moves: Poison Gas, Tackle, Smog, Smokescreen, Assurance, Clear Smog, Sludge, Self-Destruct, Haze, Gyro Ball, Sludge Bomb, Explosion, Screech, Psywave, Psybeam, Grudge, Spite, Curse, Stockpile, Swallow, Spit Up, and Toxic Spikes.

* * *

Meowth:

Gender: Male

Abilities: Technician- weaker/ more basic moves are stronger when use by this pokémon, Pickup- this pokémon has a tendency to pick up random objects to use for battle.

Technics/ combos: N/A

Moves: Scratch, Growl, Bite, Fake Out, Fury Swipes, Screech, Feint Attack, Taunt, Pay Day, Thief, Tail whip, Take Down, and Double-Edge.

* * *

 **Current Date in Story:**

April 1, 1999

Thursday


	3. Chapter 3: The End Update

Pokémon: Unlucky Break

Chapter 3: The End/ Update

 **A/N: If you can't tell by the chapter name the stupid thing I did for the story or the fact that this story is listed as complete then let me explain. I will not continue this particular story at least not for a while. To start things off I am really not fond of how any of my current stories have turned out so all of them are currently under revision, However while this is being rewritten as well I am putting it off for quite a while not only that but I intend to delete this one once the rewrite is done which again will be quite some time not only that but I promise to have chapter 3, 4, 5 at the ready as a way to make up for having to do it like this but I am busy with my other stories and I rather not have this weight on my mind, but trust me the wait will be worth it because I have some major plans for this story and can't wait to write them out but till then they will have to wait possible till around gen 8 truly rolls around but no promises this could end up being put off till gen 9 or 10 I did say after all I wouldn't put too much effort in this but let's hope that doesn't happen.**

 **For those of you who read Crimson Red I will tell you this while it is being rewritten, I plan to put the story on a pause for a while after chapter 3 because I have some plans that will involve me not only do possible a month's worth of research but also a shit ton of money which I currently don't have.**

 **For those of you who read this and Crimson Red let me tell you about something I have a project in the works at the current moment since I'm putting both this story and Crimson Red on hold I still need an outlet for all my pokémon ideas so I can finally put more focus on my Akame ga Kill fic (And yes for those of you who read it I haven't forgotten) And the way I am going to outlet my ideas is by you guessed it (I hope) making an Ash fic! That's right folks while it isn't that one self-implement fic I talked about from chapter one (Which is getting worked on at a snail's pace) it is a type of fanfic that many others have done on this site and I intend to try my hand at I have thought this over so many times nearly banged my head into a wall as I fight with myself over what I should do for such a story but I finally have an idea that may work! And is currently being written. I am still fighting myself over certain ideas but hey I'm making some progress so it's worth it so keep an eye out for that Ash fic! Because it is most likely going to come out before the update for Crimson Red.**

Hunter awake from his slumber to find the world was destroyed the end.


End file.
